Taken
by WickedEclipse
Summary: What if Danarius used his blood magic to force Hawke to hand over Fenris? This is my take on Fenris's last quest from the game. This is also my first time ever trying to write a fan fic, I hope its decent and that you enjoy reading it  .
1. Chapter 1

**Writers Notes: **

**I must admit this is my first fan fiction that I've ever written. I always stayed away from writing one since I figured I wouldn't be able to do any of the characters any justice. Though I ended up falling in love with the Dragon Age characters, they got to me XD**

**This fan fiction is based on a scene in the game that I felt could of been better. When it came to helping Fenris's on his last personal quest called "Alone" where you take him to meet his long lost sister and his former master named Danarius, shows up.**

**In the game, you can either betray Fenris by handing him over to Danarius willingly (if you do, he just simply gives up after years of fighting for his freedom and allows his former evil Master to take him) or you do the good thing and fight. Fenris then kills Danarius, if you want you can also let him kill his own sister.**

**I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed after completing this quest. I wanted to see more happen. Then I started to wonder…**

**What would it have been like if Danarius used some kind of mind control to force Hawke into just handing over Fenris? I remember our beloved broody elf mentioning just how powerful of a blood mage his former master was and this idea came to me.**

**Maybe this whole scene could of happened in the game, all depending just who were in your group at the time. Lets say there wasn't a single mage in the group, like Anders, to keep Danarius from mind controlling everyone into betraying Fenris.**

**Maybe this idea is foolish and I ended up wasting my time writing this, but…I couldn't help it. The idea just kept bugging me and bugging me until one day I finally gave up and began to write this scene in my head that refused to go away.**

**The first part maybe boring, I apologize for that. Though I do hope those that read this will enjoy it. Though please pardon my crappy writing skills, it's been ages since I wrote anything and well…I got rather rusty. And also sorry for the crappy title, I couldn't think of anything else .;**

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot. My female Hawke in this is a rogue and she's looks like the regular preset Hawke, only with long hair lol. Also as much as I enjoy the whole Fenris x Mage pairing, I couldn't help but make her a rogue in this. She likes to stabby, stabby XD**

***All characters belong to Bioware in their awesome Dragon Age series***

* * *

><p>Fenris's furious voice echoed out into the empty hall as Hawke slowly approached the room. The sound of his constant pacing back and forth could be heard as he demanded more answers from Aveline. "Are you certain its her?"<p>

"An elf matching your description on the ship you named, and alone, as far as I could tell." Aveline replied, her emerald green eyes watching the constant pacing elf.

Just as Hawke reached the doorway, Fenris slammed both of his fists into the table in front of him. "I need to know if it's a trap!"

Aveline sighed, her gaze softening just a little. "Look, I did what you asked Fenris. Now it's up to you."

He narrowed his eyes at her then turned away as more anger began to rise up within him.

Shaking her head slightly, the Captain of the Guard rose to her feet and began heading out of the room. Seeing Hawke's worried expression, Aveline let out another sigh as they passed each other. "You talk to him Hawke, I've had my fill for the day."

_'Easier said then done...' _Hawke thought silently, her piercing blue eyes turning from Aveline's retreating form to Fenris.

"Venhedis! Fasta vass!" The elf cursed angrily in Tevinter, his eyes that once had looked at her with such gentleness now gleamed with pure and utter rage. Hawke had witnessed the same rage three years ago when a group of men had came out of no where and surrounded them. They'd been hunters, out looking for Fenris. Hired by the one human the elf loathed the most. The very mage that caused all his pain and suffering, the one who carved the very lyrium into his flesh. Danarius.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly approached Fenris. His troubled eyes turned to her for the briefest moment, then quickly looked away. Looking at anything else within the room but her. He was avoiding eye contact, just like he had done for the past three long years. Ever since the night they shared together, Fenris made sure to keep a safe yet professional distance between them. Even though he was always there for her, fighting by her side, or even trying to comfort her after her mother's death. He was still there, just...distant.

It was as if that one night of passion had never happened, she could remember his touch even now. The feel of his lips pressed against hers, his arms around her waist, holding her close, afraid to let go...It haunted her, refusing to let her be.

"Perhaps I could help?" She finally spoke, her voice showing her concern. Though would he even let her help? Not only was Fenris extremely broody, but he was also very stubborn.

Fenris turned to face her, his eyes lowered to the candle upon the table. "It's my sister..."

Hawke's eyes went wide. His sister? He was able to find her after all?

"I didn't tell you, but I followed up on Hadriana's information. Everything she said was true." Fenris began to pace once more, though he allowed their eyes to meet while he continued. "I had to keep it quite, but I eventually contacted Varania and sent her coin enough to meet me. And now she is finally here."

Shifting her weight to her other leg Hawke asked, "So, she was in Qarinis after all?"

"My sister left Magister Ahriman's service, and I found her in Minrathous. That made things even more difficult. But according to the men I paid, it's just what Hadriana said...she's not a slave. She's a tailor in fact." Once again Fenris stopped his nervous pacing and turned to her. "Getting a letter to her was difficult, and she didn't believe me at first...but she's finally come." His narrowed eyes were filled with hope as well as uncertainty.

The news was too good to be true and most likely it wasn't. They both were thinking the same thing... It was a trap, it had to be. "You believe that Danarius may know of this." Hawke said finally, her voice soft yet stern. Her head was slightly lowered, but her eyes looked up into his, watching him closely.

"The more it seems he doesn't know, the more certain I become, he does!" Again Fenris turned away from her, he started to pace but soon stopped.

Hawke knew what he was about to ask of her, but could she truly agree to it? This was a trap, there was no way that Danarius was not involved with Varania's sudden visit. Everything that Fenris had said about the evil mage screamed at her to keep him from meeting up with his lost sister. Hawke wanted to keep Fenris safe, even if he refused such protection. By the fires of Andraste, if she had to tie his stubborn ass to the bed or lock him up in a cell, she would protect him from being captured by that monstrous bastard. Fenris had informed her many times over on just how powerful of a blood mage Danarius was. It was far too much of a risk to just...

Hawke's thoughts trailed off when she saw just how distraught Fenris was over this. Damn, there was no way around it. If she refused to help him, he would hate her even more and go off by himself. The thought of him getting hurt, let alone loose him, to never see him again... It made her heart heavy, as well as being hard to breathe.

The way Fenris turned to look at her, she knew he what he would do. His decision was already made and there was no way to talk him out of it. The troubled elf was just like Hawke as well as many people who were haunted by those two most terrible words. What...if...

If he didn't go and try to see his sister, he would be haunted on what could of happened. Learning about his past and reclaiming a part of his family that he had thought lost. "Come with me Hawke..." Though Fenris may have appeared cool and collect now, his voice was stressed, and his eyes were pleading with her to help him. "I need you there when I go to meet her."

A heavy sigh escaped her soft lips, Hawke couldn't help but glare at him. Damn. He was going to use those damn puppy eyes on her. She was never sure if Fenris knew just how powerful his eyes effected her. Andraste's ass, even Merrill figured that out, she even called him out on it.

One evening while they were walking along the Wounded Coast during a mission, Hawke over heard Merrill teasing Fenris about his puppy eyes. The two had no idea that Hawke had been within ears reach, she'd been resting behind a large bolder when she heard Merrill's cute giggle.

"Heeheehe-" Merrill tried to hide her giggle quickly by covering her mouth with a hand, but it was too late.

"What?" Fenris snapped, arching a brow at the little witch. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're in love..." Merrill replied with a knowing smile.

Fenris instantly turned his gaze away, "I am not." This conversation was not happening.

Hearing that made the crack in Hawke's heart tare open even more. For a moment, she actually believed he didn't love her. She sighed heavily and rested her head upon her knees. Human, elf... it didn't matter. Guys were all the same. Any hope of Fenris returning to her was starting to fade, just like the setting sun.

But oh, Merrill knew better. She saw past his fake reply, his hard barrier was not going to fool her. She found it sweet that Fenris and Hawke had feelings for one another. Though she also found it quite sad that Fenris pushed Hawke as well as his feelings for her aside. The broody elf was far more stubborn than Merrill was, despite what the others might think. Sure, she might be sympathetic with demons and toyed around with blood magic, but Fenris tossed aside something rare and very precious.

Love was something many people dreamed their whole lives of having but never got the chance to experience it. Yet he had his chance and tossed it away. However Merrill could tell he ached for Hawke, but whatever his reasons was for leaving her, was beyond foolish. How could you leave someone you cared so much for behind? It only made matters worse.

"Every time she looks away you stare at Hawke with those sad puppy eyes..." Her voice was gentle, yet stressing out each word so that it was able to pierce through Fenris's little barrier.

And oh did it strike him alright. Fenris turned to glare at her, his sudden anger getting the best of him. His skin soon began to glow a fierce blue, the lyrium markings within his flesh glowed brightly. "There are no puppy eyes!"

Merrill merely brushed him off, shrugging slightly. "It's alright you know. Even you can be happy every once in a while. It won't kill you...But your face might crack if you smile so be careful." And with that, she merely walked off.

Fenris huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. His gaze starring off into the horizon, the sun now fully set behind the thick clouds that slowly floated above the restless waves of the sea.

An elbow nudged his side and he turned to see Isabela smirking at him. "Hey, Gloworm. Tone it down or you'll give our position away."

His jaw dropped, what did she just call him? Grumbling, Fenris forced himself to ease his anger, the glowing markings within his flesh soon ceased.

"Good boy." Isabela added sarcastically while giving his head a firm pat before walking away.

"It would mean a lot to me..." The urging tone within Fenris's voice brought Hawke back to the present, she raised her eyes to his. And damn... sure enough he was giving her those damn puppy eyes. How could she say no now?

"Where is she?" She asked with a sigh, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. The leather armor she'd been wearing suddenly felt tight and unbearable. Reaching a hand up, she tried to adjust the strap near the shoulder pad.

"If we go to the Hanged Man during the day, she'll be there. For the next week at least." He lowered his gaze for a moment before looking back up at her. Taking a step towards her he added softly, "It would mean a lot to me...That's all I ask."

Hawke was forced to look away from his pleading gaze, he was asking for far more than to just go with him to meet Varania. There was a risk of this meeting being a trap, the risk of possibly loosing him. Then again, perhaps she was just over exaggerating, worrying too much. He had said his sister would be at the Hanged Man during the day, and the tavern was always crowded at that time. Maybe things would go smoothly, Aveline did say she didn't see anyone else but Varania upon the ship...

But ever since her mother had died, Hawke had been extra careful when it came to looking after her friends, as well as Gamlen. Even though the man was an ass and a piss poor uncle, he was still the only remaining relative she had left. Besides the cousin she'd just recently learned about of course. Hawke hadn't been careful enough while looking after her mother and siblings. Because of her carelessness they were gone, and nothing would bring them back.

She had been to slow to stop Carver from being slain by that damned orge so many years ago. As for sweet Bethany, she had died during the Deep Roads expedition. Hawke had been a complete and utter fool to allow her little sister to go along, but the young girl refused to listen. She had Carver's spirit alright, wanting to be daring, to explore the unknown, perhaps even make a name for herself. No, not make a name for herself, she just wanted to go on an adventure, but it turned out horribly.

Mother begged Hawke to not take Bethany along, but her sister's pleading eyes wouldn't leave her mind. So, she allowed her to come along. And because of her foolishness, Bethany ended up becoming deathly ill from the Darkspawn taint. Too much of their disgusting blood had touched her and it silently began to kill her over the next few days.

When they realized what was happening, it was too late. They were days from reaching the surface, no one could help Bethany. Anders was forced to stay behind in Kirkwall due to being overwhelmed with patients. To many people had fallen ill for him to be gone for an unknown amount of weeks. He was the only healer in Dark Town that had any heart to heal those in need, ones that couldn't afford a Doctor in Hightown came to him for help. He was their last hope.

The memory of Bethany asking for her older sister to take her life always hung at the back of Hawke's mind. There wasn't a day that went by that she wasn't reminded of that moment when her blade reluctantly sunk deep into her sister's heart. Even through the fierce pain, Bethany smiled up at Hawke as her eyes slowly closed and her body went limb in her arms. A large piece of Hawke's heart had split off that day. She'd been forced to kill her own sister, her only sister. Then three years later, her mother also died in her arms as well. Leandra had died in such a nightmarish way...

No, there was nothing wrong with being overly protective. It was better to be safe than sorry. She wasn't going to loose Fenris, if he wished to meet his sister, fine. But they were going to bring in plenty of back up in case this little reunion went astray.

"Alright Fenris." Hawke replied after a moment of silence, "I'll go with you." A look of relief soon formed upon his handsome elven face.

_'I wouldn't look so relieved though._' She wanted to add but kept silent. Figuring if Fenris knew she planned on bringing both Anders and Merrill along he might object. Out of all the others, it was the two mages he despised the most. When it came to them, he always made sure to keep a good distance, rarely speaking to either of them. Let alone always making sure that his disgust for them was known. There had been one too many times where Hawke was forced to either nudge Fernis in the side or snap at him for being too harsh with Merrill. As for Anders, well that was a whole different matter.

Hawke knew how Anders felt about her, so did Fenris, and it annoyed him the way the mage looked at her with such longing in his brown eyes. His gentle eyes that appeared to gleam with specks of gold when the sun shown down on them. Even though Anders was a kind and passionate man, her heart ached for the former elven slave. She felt that her heart would always belong to him, even if he no longer wanted it.

"What is it with women falling for broody and stubborn men? Is it me?" Anders had once asked with a grumble under his breath the night he confessed his love for her. When Hawke asked what he meant by that he then told her that he had once thought he'd fallen in love with the Hero of Ferelden. His once Warden Commander. Anders explained how the woman had once been King Alistair's lover when they were just Wardens. But the couple was forced to separate due to certain affairs. One issue was that they were both Grey Wardens, and Alistair needed to produce an heir to the throne. With two Grey Wardens together, to create a life was nearly impossible. Though before Anders could tell his Commander how he felt, the woman had fallen in love with another. A man named Nathaniel Howe, the very son of the man who betrayed and brutally slaughtered her family during the night. "I'll never understand women...you are all far too complex."

Hawke did her best to hide a smile, but finding humor in this situation was uncalled for, yet she couldn't help it. Anders turned to look at her, his arms firmly crossed over his chest. Without helping herself she walked over and leaned her head against his chest, a chuckle escaping her lips.

"Are you kidding? Are you really laughing at me?" Anders snapped, looking down at her with an arched brow.

"No..." Her chuckle turning into an embarrassing snort. No she wasn't laughing at him, this all was just so...it was just odd and with everything going on, it was all too much. For some strange reason she found herself laughing, and she didn't fully understand why.

Closing her eyes she continued to lean her head against his chest, with arms at her sides. A noise that sounded both like a sigh and a snort escaped Ander's lips and he soon wrapped his arms around her. Over the years Hawke had never flirted with Anders, only teased him in a harmless way. A way that only a friend would tease another friend. She never was aware of how he truly felt about her, and that made her feel awful. Hawke always thought they were just friends, good friends. Always there for one another, helping each other, teasing and making jokes to try and cheer the other one up, making each other laugh. When they first met, he was so up tight and rarely smiled, she was determined to get him to loosen up. It took some work, but eventually Anders became rather playful. But she'd been wrong, so very wrong. Hawke saw him as a brother, but she did not dare tell him that.

"I'm sorry Anders..." Hawke replied softly as she wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

He sighed and rested his stubbly chin upon her head. "It's alright." After a moment of silence he added with a playful chuckle, "Perhaps in another life, huh?"

Her eyes were closed as a smile formed upon her lips.

"It's better this way anyway. Justice was starting to bug me. Apparently he disagrees with my feelings for you. Always telling me that you are just a distraction."

Hawke made a humph like sound, "Justice needs to get a grave." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

But Anders knew her words were meant as a joke, the small chuckle that came from him eased the tension that rose within her muscles.

"You know...you're the second guy to confess his love for me this month." Hawke added as she pulled away to look up at him. "It's starting to creep me out." And it was, honestly. Growing up Hawke was always teased on being too much of a tomboy. None of the boys said anything about her being pretty, in fact they always said how plan and ugly she'd been. But now, things were suddenly different.

Ander's arched a brow at her, "Really? Who was the first?"

"Sebastien."

His jaw dropped, "You're kidding." His smile widened, "I thought he was obsessed with the whole Maker and that chastity thing."

"Oh he is." Hawke explained, "He uh...kinda proposed to me too. Saying that I should become Viscount and that one day when he returns from Starkhaven as Prince we should unit the two countries with a chaste marriage."

Ander's burst out laughing, but his laughter soon ceased when he saw the dead serious expression upon Hawke's face "A chaste marriage..." He rose a hand to his chin, "How could that possibly work?"

With a shrug, Hawke replied with a laugh, "I haven't the faintest idea. I asked him the same question. And that I would be forced to pray on my knees every time I have an impure thought about my husband. He looked hurt though and I felt bad of course but I told him that I want to have children some day. You can't do that with a chaste marriage. I want little mes running around so I can say, If you're good, maybe one day you'll learn how to pick locks just like mommy!"

Ander's laughed at that, "Oh I have no doubts that you would raise little trouble makers."

Hawke remembered the sadness in Anders's eyes, even though she had tried to let him down gently, she still broke his heart. _'I have laid awake every night for the past three years, aching for you...' _His voice echoed in her mind when she shut the door to Fenris's mansion behind her. Anders had confessed his love to her, but the only person she could think about was Fenris.

Before leaving Fenris's borrowed mansion, they made plans to meet up with Varania the next day. He didn't wish to wait longer than necessarily. For fear of Danarius catching wind of the his sister's visit, that is if this wasn't a trap already. The rest of the evening Hawke would be making her visits with the others.

She made her way into the Chantry to find Sebastien. Whom offered his help in an instant, he was a good man when it came to helping others. Compared to the Chantry life, he seemed to thrive on the thrill of danger. That's what she liked about Sebastien, he was always ready to kick some ass. The way he kept shouting phrases like, "Oh this is so much more fun than the Chantry!" during battles were too funny. Then there were moments where he also kept apologizing for taking their lives, "I shall pray for you!" Yeah, he was a bit confusing.

He always seemed to try and convert Fenris into believing in the Maker. Sebastien did that so much that Hawke had lost count. After awhile it was starting to annoy her and one day, she had enough. Perhaps it was because the day had been too damn hot for her own taste or perhaps because that Mother Petrice was on her nerves, but something snapped inside of Hawke.

Unable to help herself, Hawke turned and walked over to Sebastien. She soon began to whisper something extremely dirty, something so naughty that would even make Isabela blush and that's saying a lot. Instantly Sebastien's blue eyes went wide and his cheeks turned beat red. Pulling away and seeing his reaction brought a satisfying smile to her lips. "Yeah...you just take that image in and go pray for a few hours. Give the rest of a us a break."

And oh boy did Sebastien leave, he went straight up the stairs to the Chantry and didn't come out till the very next day. Clearly what Hawke whispered in his ear had made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

Mission accomplished!

The others begged to know what she said to him, but Hawke wouldn't dare tell them. What she had whispered to Sebastien had been so dirty, so improper that if she told her friends, their opinions about her would change forever. For goodness sake, Hawke couldn't even believe she could think of something like that, let alone say it to another person. Sebastien's high opinion of Hawke was shattered in mere seconds, he would now think of her as...well...who knows.

But honestly, the Maker this, Maker that, constant talk was getting very annoying. Don't get her wrong though, she was a believer and all, but damn, Sebastien spoke more of the Maker than the Grand Cleric herself. He needed to be silenced in a non violent way. For weeks poor Sebastien couldn't even make eye contact with her, Hawke was starting to feel guilty, perhaps she went a little to far...but at least it kept him from mentioning the Marker every five seconds.

After awhile of being constantly bugged by Isabela, she finally told the woman what she'd whispered in Sebastien's ear. The expression upon Isabela's face was priceless, "Wow Hawke...I honestly didn't think you had it in you to come up with something so...ris-kay..." Her friend said in a silly tone, while waving a hand in front of her face. "I am so proud of you!"

After visiting with Sebastien, Hawke headed straight to Aveline's office. Though as much as the Captain of the Guard wanted to help, tomorrow was a full day of work for her, she wouldn't be able to go. Which was understandable, her job was very demanding. Yet she promised she would be there to check on them as soon as her shift was over.

Lowtown was next, spotting both Varric and Isabela at one of the many merchant stands in the market area. Isabela was busy gawking over a collection of hats when she approached them. After explaining the situation, they both promised they would be there, as well as keeping an eye out for anything strange during their stay at the Hanged Man. Varric kept a sweet there, which was pretty much his home. As for Isabela, well it was her favorite place to be. "Ah the Hanged Man. Sometimes you just want to go where everybody knows your name." She had once said, which made Hawke smile.

The next stop was Merrill's home, which was located in the heart of the Elven Alienage, just around the corner from the Hanged Man. Though when she entered the small shack of a home, Merrill's eyes were puffy from crying all day. It had only been a few days since the death of the beloved Keeper Marethari. She was a woman that Hawke held great respect for, whom also had given her life to protect Merrill. Seeing how frail and lost Merrill was at that moment, she knew that the young elf was not ready to fight. She could not ask her friend to come with them when they go to meet Varania. In case Danarius did show up, Merrill would not be ready for such a battle.

For a few hours Hawke sat with Merrill and tried to comfort her friend. When she felt Merrill was alright enough to be alone, she left for Anders's Clinic in Darktown. He was just cleaning up after healing a man with a bad knife wound in his stomach. Apparently the poor man was mugged, the thieves had stolen everything that would fetch a decent price and left him to die. He was soon found and was quickly rushed to Anders's hideout to be healed.

When Anders had a moment, Hawke explained about Fenris and his sister. Just like Isabela and Varric, he too swore he would be there to help. However, Hawke knew he was only going to protect her and the others, but not Fenris. The mage still loathed the elf and it was painfully clear that he didn't give a fig for him. But for Hawke, he would be there.

The rest of the evening Hawke spent at her family's Estate. Bodahn and Sandal had already gone to bed. Orana the former elven slave, now Hawke's hired help was also asleep in her room. Hawke headed upstairs into her quarters. After a warm, soothing bath she slipped in between the bed sheets and snuggled in for the night. Yet she couldn't fall asleep, for the one she longed for haunted her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>*Part 2 coming soon ^.^<strong>

**PS sorry for any erros.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the morning of the day that Fenris would finally be reunited with his long lost sister, at least that was their hope. They would head to the Hanged Man at noon, which was only two hours from now. As much as Hawke should have been happy about this little reunion, she had a very bad feeling about it. Something just didn't feel right, but she was ready for an ambush. If Danarius showed, she would not hesitate to attack. If the bastard dared to try and take Fenris away from her...well, he would pay dearly.

Hawke spent the morning practicing her blade skills in the Estate's courtyard. It was a normal routine. An exercise she took joy in, it even helped ease the stress that continued to build each day. However today she just couldn't seem to concentrate, Hawke stood there while twirling a dagger gracefully in her right hand. Her piercing blue eyes starring off into the distance as thoughts of how the day may turn out troubled her. Would everything go smoothly? Or would something horrible happen? The Maker only knew.

Hours later Varric, Sebastien and Fenris stood with Hawke in the middle of Lowtown's market. They've been awaiting for Anders and Isabela to arrive for quite sometime now.

"I should have known the mage wouldn't show." Fenris grumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ah, come on Broody...I'm sure he will be here soon enough. You forget that Blondie's a healer after all. The guy has a lot of people to look after. Perhaps something came up." Said Varric, then giving his beloved crossbow named Bianca a pat he added, "Besides, even if Blondie doesn't show, Bianca is here and ready to pierce some skulls!"

"I'd like to know where Isabela is." Sebastien added thoughtfully, "Didn't she say she would be here as well?"

Varric nodded, "Yeah, she did. Though I haven't seen her since yesterday evening. She wasn't even at the Hanged Man this morning either."

"Odd" Sebastien replied, "Isn't she always at the Hanged Man?"

Fenris cursed something in Tevinter and threw his hands into the air. "That's it. I cannot wait any longer. I need to see Varania." Without another word he began to head towards the tavern. Hawke sighed, and he said she was the stubborn one for helping the mages...Then again, perhaps she was just being silly. Varric practically lived at the tavern, and he did say he hadn't noticed anything odd there this morning. All this over worrying was starting to make her feel rather sick. Taking a deep breath then exhaling it out slowly, she and the others followed after the broody elf.

Once inside the Hanged Man, Hawke instantly knew something was wrong. The tavern wasn't as crowded as it normally was, there were less than a handful of people at the bar. Their backs were towards them, heads low while they sipped their mugs quietly. Something was defiantly not right, though before Hawke could say anything, an elven woman at one of the tables spoke.

"It really is you."

Fenris stopped dead in his tracks, "Varania?"

Again, there was something not right with this woman. The way she kept her gaze forward, refusing to even look at Fenris, her long lost brother.

"I...I remember you." Fenris said softly, taking a step towards her. "We played in our master's courtyard while Mother worked. You called me..."

"Leto." The elven woman rose to her feet, eyes still refusing to meet his. "That's your name." She seemed very nervous and it wasn't from meeting a long lost brother for the first time.

Fenris raised his brows, "What's wrong? Why are you so..."

"It's a trap!" Hawke growled angrily.

"Ah, my little Fenris. Predictable as always." A deep humorous voice came from the hall.

Both Fenris and Hawke turned their gaze to the stairs as a tall man with a gray beard and cold eyes came down the steps.

A mix of confusion and fear slowly formed upon Fenris's face as he realized what was happening.

"I'm sorry it came to this Leto." Varania said sadly, her dead eyes finally meeting his.

Anger soon took over Fenris as he turned his head to glare at her. "You lead him here!"

"Now, now, Fenris. Don't blame your sister. She did what any good Imperial citizen should." Danarius came to stand before them, smiling wickedly.

Fenris's body immediately tensed up. His head was lowered, though his eyes glared up at his former master. "I never wanted these filthy markings, Danarius! But I won't let you kill me to get them."

The blood mage simply laughed in Fenris's face, "Oh, how little you know my pet."

Hawke felt a whole knew hated towards this monster, from all the evil beings she had came a crossed the past six years, this man had the most coldest, heartless eyes she had ever seen. Those same eyes suddenly turned to her and instantly Hawke began to feel strange.

"And this is your new Mistress then? The Champion of Kirkwall? Quite lovely..." His intense gaze took her in, looking her over, examining her slender form. When his eyes met hers, Hawke began to feel extremely light headed. What was going on?

"If you want him, he's yours." Spoke a voice that was not her own.

"What?" Fenris turned to look at her, brows raised, he was completely caught off guard. Why was he looking at her like that? She hadn't been the one to…

A cruel and twisted smile formed upon Danarius' smug face as he looked at her. "Interesting. I'll make it worth your while, of course. The power of the Imperium will be at your disposal.

Fenris looked from Danarius to Hawke, stepping in front of her. Eyes pleading. "Don't do this Hawke, I need you..."

Why couldn't she move? Her body suddenly felt so damn heavy, what was going on? Again the voice spoke, that same voice that sounded like her own. "You're on your own, Fenris."

Shit! It was her speaking, but not really... She would never, ever willing hand Fenris over like this. The one thing she wanted the most was to keep him safe, and kill Danarius so he would never harm him again. Wait...the bastard was controlling her with blood magic! That had to be it. Every part of Hawke's being began to scream with pure rage, she tried to move, tried to speak, but her body refused to obey. Why wasn't the others speaking? Varric and Sebastien were just inches behind her but they were being so silent. Were they under the same trance?

Years ago at the Blooming Rose Hawke had fallen under a trance like this while speaking to the 'Exotic Wonderer.' Another blood mage that held certain information that Hawke needed, when she was asked for it, she tried to control Hawke's mind. Yet when the woman had requested Hawke to raise her own dagger to her throat, she was able to break free from the mind control. But this time...this time it was so very different. She had no control, no matter how much she screamed orders for her body to move, to fight, nothing happened.

Fenris's eyes narrowed at her, "I suppose I should not be surprised..."

_'No!' _Hawke tried to plea with Fenris with her eyes. _'Don't believe it! Can't you see what's happening?'_ But it was no use...she figured that her face must have held a heartless, cold expression upon it, for he turned his gaze from her.

"So, what shall it be Fenris? Will you throw your life away?" Danarius asked coldly with a smirk.

The once bright light that Hawke had seen in Fenris's eyes began to slowly go out. He lowered his head as the tension in his body began to cease. After all the years he spent fighting for his freedom, something inside of him shattered.

_'Damn it Fenris! Don't give up, fight!' _Hawke couldn't believe he couldn't realize what was happening, that he was just giving up so easily. How could he believe she would betray him like this? Did he never figure it out that she would die for him? That her love for him was so strong that she would do anything and everything to protect him? Hawke wanted to shake him, then push him aside and tear Danarius' heart out herself, that is if he even had a heart.

The pleased look on the bastard's face made Hawke realize this was his plan all along. He must have known that it would break Fenris if a close friend betrayed him. Only she was not betraying him, Danarius was using her. By doing this, it shattered Fenris to sand, he no longer wanted to fight. For any chance of living a free and peaceful life had been destroyed in mere seconds by the one woman he had trusted the most.

"Lovely! Here's a token of my appreciation, Champion. I'm sure I can arrange to have something...more appropriate sent along soon."

Once again, against her will, Hawke's body reacted without her permission. She watched as her hand reached out to take the bag of coin from the blood mage.

Danarius' cruel eyes looked deep into hers, his smile widening. Then, with a quick snap of his fingers, five of his body guards soon surrounded the broken elf. "Remove the blade from his back, as well as any of his belongings. He will no longer be needing them."

Hawke was forced to stand there, watching helplessly as Danarius' goons began to remove Fenris's things. The Blade of Mercy that she had given to him as a gift weeks before was removed from the sheath on his back. "Hey, bet this will fetch a nice price. Can I keep it?" Asked one of the men, he held the sword out to Danarius.

Danarius arched a brow at the blade, then back to the man. "Take it for now, though we will speak about the sword later Jordan."

"Uh...right. Sorry." Jordan placed the sword in the sheath and wrapped it around his arm before continuing to remove Fenris's items.

Where the hell was Anders? If only he was here they could stop this! Hawke felt her heart begin to break as she was forced to watch the men tare and rip pieces of Fenris's armor from his body.

_'No, no... Maker please stop this!' _She watched as Jordon pulled out a dagger and began to cut through the red sash that was tied around Fenris's forearm. The very sash he wore out of love for her, a symbol of their night together. Or that was at least what Merrill had told her. Hawke wanted to cry as she watched the sash fall to the filthy floor of the tavern. The guards dirt covered boots stomping on it as they continued to remove item after item.

The Hawke family crest that Fenris also wore on his belt was cut free and tossed to the floor along with the red sash. She hated feeling like this, unable to help him. She screamed within her mind, ordering her body to move, to do something, then cursing words that she had never thought of speaking before when it refused to obey.

The lost and empty expression upon Fenris's face broke her heart. He lowered his head even more, his eyes soon becoming hidden beneath the thick white hair that she had once ran her fingers through so lovingly.

Within minutes, Fenris was stripped from his belongings, he stood there, slumped over, appearing beaten as his wrists were roughly bound behind his back. His returned proud Master came to stand in front of him. Hawke wanted to rip Danarius' heart out from his chest and hold it up in front of his damned empty eyes, so he could see just how black it was before he died. This wasn't over, even if he took Fenris, she would hunt him down, no matter what it took she would get him back for this. This was...not...over!

"Come along, everyone. The boat leaves for Minrathous within the hour!" Danarius clapped his hands and soon his body guards began to lead Fenris from the tavern. They didn't even have to shove him or anything, he went willingly, without even a fight. Hawke wanted to reach out to him, to grab his arm, but couldn't. Wanted to scream his name to stop, but couldn't. There wasn't a damn thing she could do, and it was killing her.

Hawke watched helplessly as Fenris, the one she loved so much, walked passed her, head lowered, eyes on the floor. The guards rounded the corner and out the door, within the blink of an eye, Fenris was gone...and she screamed. Screamed a scream that was so loud within her mind that it shook her very soul. She screamed her heart out, screamed all the feelings she felt at that very moment. Screamed for Fenris, screamed for him to return, screamed vengeance upon Danarius for doing this.

Suddenly Danarius was an inch from her face, starring her down with that twisted smile of his. "Now, to make sure that you and your..." He looked at both Varric and Sebastien that still stood silent behind her. "...friends don't follow us," Danarius pointed at a table lined with mugs. "Sit and have a drink. Make sure to drink every last drop. Oh and don't worry, it will not kill you. Though it will knock you on your ass long enough for my ship to get away."

Reluctantly, Hawke and the others were forced to sit at the table. Oh, he was good and had planned this little meeting out well. Not only did he have full control of their minds, but he was going to make damn sure that they wouldn't be able to follow him. Damn it, damn it to hell!

Hawke cursed at her body as it obeyed Danarius' every command. She watched as her hand reached down to pick up the pint of whatever liquid he had poured into it. Slowly, she raised it to her lips and took a deep swig of the drink. "Good girl." He whispered against her ear. "Don't worry about Fenris, he won't suffer...long."

_'I'll kill you...' _Hawke swore to herself, _'Whatever it takes, I'll find you, I swear on the blood of my family, I'll see you dead! This is not over!' _Her eyelids began to feel extremely heavy, so heavy that she was no longer able to keep them open. The last thing that Hawke heard was Danarius' cruel laughter before she fell into an abyss of pure darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 coming soon! Please excuse any erros that I missed, I apologize for that XD<em><br>_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hawke!" A voice shouted her name through the darkness that surrounded her. "Wake up!" She could feel her body being shaken rather roughly, but the darkness was refusing to let go of her. Hawke could feel warm breath brush lightly against her ear as a man's voice whispered something in a language that she couldn't quite understand. Yet within seconds, her mind began to clear and the darkness soon faded.

"Oh thank the Maker, you're finally awake!" Anders breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anders?" Hawke whispered a groggy reply. Looking up at him, she tried to blink away the blurred vision. What happened? Where were they?

"I'm so sorry I'm late Hawke..." Anders began, "A woman was rushed to my clinic the moment I was about to leave. She was in labor, I had to help her."

_'Be here...? Be here for what?'_ Hawke wondered, not quite understanding what the mage was babbling about.

"Argh, my bloody head..." Groaned Varric as he tried to climb to his feet. Apparently the dwarf had fallen out of his chair when he lost consciousness.

Sebastien sat with the back his head leaning over the edge of the chair with eyes closed, his mouth a gap and legs spread with arms dangling at his sides. At first Hawke thought he was dead, but he soon began to join in with Varric's groaning.

Anders looked down at the mugs on the table. Arching a brow, he reached down and picked up the mug in front of Hawke. Raising it to his nose he inhaled the liquid's scent and narrowed his eyes. "Poison." After tossing the mug into the fire, he turned his attention back to her. "What happened here Hawke? Where's Fenris?"

_'Fenris...'_ Instantly her clouded mind was filled with the memory of what had happened. Flashes of images of Fenris's pleading eyes staring into hers as she betrayed him, images of his belongings being torn from his body and tossed to the floor. The memory of Danarius's grin filling her mind while Fenris was lead from the tavern. Everything that had happened struck her all at once, knocking the air from her lungs. Gasping for breath, Hawke rose to her feet so suddenly that Anders stumbled back and hit the wall behind him.

Panic instantly filled Hawke's being, her legs began to feel so weak that they began to tremble, threatening to give out from under her.

"Whoa! Easy!" Anders yelled in alarm, he rushed to her side as she began to fall. His arms wrapped around her waist to help steady her. "Hawke, it's alright. Just rela-"

"No its not alright!" She shouted, her voice filled with panic, closing her eyes she fell against him. It was hard so hard to breathe...

"He's gone isn't he?" Anders replied, he watched as she slowly nodded.

"There was nothing I could do..." Hawke gasped, tears began to form in her eyes. "We have to go, now! We have to get to the docks!"

"Hawke..." Anders pressed, though before he could say anything more, they were interrupted by an angry shout, followed by a man being tossed down the stairs.

"Bloody bastard!" Isabela shouted, sounding completely pissed off. Both Anders and Hawke watched as the former ship captain kicked a man down the flight of stairs. His body went flying through the air and landed on the dirt covered floor with a loud thud.

The man coughed and gagged in pain as he rolled onto his back, seeing his face, Hawke instantly recognized him as one of the tavern's regulars. The man was always asking for more coin to buy him another drink.

"You...no good bloody piece of...!" Isabela trailed on a long line of obscene curse words while storming over towards the man.

"I told you, I'm sorry!" He managed to say through gasps of pain,"Isabela! What are you doing?" Anders shouted.

Isabela looked over her shoulder at them, "What does it look like I'm bloody doing? I'm about to kick the shit out of this bastard's back stabbing ass for poisoning me! He drugged me, tied me up and stuffed my ass in a closet upstairs. I would still be there if I hadn't finally came around and kept shouting for help. Damn it all... I was there for hours. It was one the damn wenches that found me. No thanks to any of you people!" She kicked the man in the ribs and he yelped in pain.

"Why would he do that?" Anders asked.

Isabela rolled her dark eyes at him, "Are you that daft? That Danny guy, Daria..Dar-anus whatever his bloody damn name was! He paid this bastard a large amount of coin to get rid of any distractions for when he came to recapture the broody gloworm. I knew something was up, he was acting strange all evening."

"Bitch of a whore!" The man shouted, real stupid thing to call Isabela. She returned with her own reply by kicking him hard in the groin.

Moving away from Anders, Hawke removed a blade from the sheath on her back and stormed over to the man's side. Within a blink of an eye, the edge of her sword was pressed against the man's throat. "This is for Fenris..." Without a moment's hesitation, she sank the blade into the man's throat. She damn near sliced his head off, he gasped and choked on his own blood as it poured from his mouth, nose and eyes, as well as the gaping hole in his neck. As she watched the life drain from his greedy eyes, all Hawke could think of was how much she wished this bastard had been Danarius instead.

The others just stood starring at her, shocked at her actions. It was Isabela who broke the silence, "Holy shit Hawke..." The woman gasped, "Damn, I wanted to torture him first."

"No time." Sheathing the blade, Hawke turned her back on Isabela. Then something red out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Fenris's sash. Feeling her heart skip a beat, she ran over and picked it up. It was covered in dirt, what was once a bright crimson red, was now dark and filthy. She held it against her chest, there was no time for this, they had to leave now.

"Come on, we need to head to the docks!" The others nodded and they headed for the door. When they first arrived at the tavern it had been a little after noon, she wasn't sure just how long they were unconscious, hopefully it hadn't been more than an hour or two. Since Hawke recalled Danarius saying his ship left for Minrathous within the hour.

Yet Hawke got her answer the second she stepped outside the Hanged Man. Her heart fell when she was cruelly welcomed by the dark night sky. _'Oh Maker...'_

Hours. They had been unconscious for too damn long. The bastard's ship had left the docks ages ago. Hawke felt her knees give and she fell to the ground. No, it wasn't too late... She had to get up and move.

"What's going on?" A sweet dalish voice asked. "I heard there was something strange happening at the Hanged Man."

Hawke turned to her right to see Merrill looking down at her, a worried expression upon her fair face. "Fenris...has been taken." She managed to say.

"Taken? Taken by whom?" She looked to the others, hoping someone would explain what was going on. That was right, Hawke hadn't explained the meeting to her the night before. But she couldn't explain it now.

"I don't have time for this!" Climbing to her feet, Hawke took off running. She ignored the shouts of her friends as she sprinted towards the docks.

She could of sworn she heard Aveline's voice call after her, but she couldn't be sure. Too much time had passed, she had to find a boat and had to find one now. The world seem to slow down around her as she ran down steps and around corners, gasping for breath as she tried to force her body to run faster.

Leaping over obstacles in her path, all she could think about was reaching Fernis in time. The tie in her hair had loosened and fell to the ground while she ran. The hair that had once been so boyishly short, had grown long past her shoulders over the past six years. Now a long mane and as black as a raven's wing flowed behind her sprinting form. It felt like it took ages to reach the docks, but once she was there, she leaned against a crate. Gasping for air, she tried to calm herself.

There was no one in sight, only a couple of ships were docked for the night. Wrapping her arms around herself, Hawke sat down on one of the stacked crates, feeling completely lost. She was on the verge of tears, but no, she would not cry. There was no time for tears now, crying would not bring Fenris back to her. She had to stay calm, collect. Panicking would not help the situation.

"Ah! There you are Champion!" Sounded a voice from behind. The accent was thick and very antivan. She had heard it once before, glancing over her left shoulder, she instantly recognized the elven man's face.

"Zevran?" Hawke asked, she couldn't believe it was him.

"Aye, tis I..." Zevran Arainai replied with a low bow, he was a former member of the band of great antivan assassins called the Crows. It wasn't too long ago that she had been hired to hunt him down and hand him over to a fake antivan officer who turned out to be a member of the Crows as well. He strolled over to her, "I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"Why?" Hawke asked breathlessly, arching a brow at him. "I thought you left weeks ago..."

Zevran merely smiled, "Oh, I did leave. But alas, certain matters brought me back to Kirkwall. I had to deal with them, don't worry...the problem has been dealt with." His grin grew wide for a moment before he turned serious. "I noticed that broody friend of yours, you know the one with the white markings on his skin, yes? Well, I saw him being lead onto a large ship. His hands were bound behind his back and immediately I recall how protective he was of you when we first met." Which was true, when Zevran tried to flirt with her and Fenris chased him off. Well not literally with his sword held high of course... just with his angry glare and sharp tone. "I knew that he wouldn't willingly leave such a fierce beauty like yourself behind. So, I came looking for you." Zevran looked her in the eyes. "There was nothing I could do...I am sorry."

"I couldn't stop them either..." She said sadly.

"So you knew of this? Good, well then. Shall we go after them?" Zevran flashed her a mischievous grin.

"How? We don't have a ship."

Zevran's devilish grin only widened, "Oh, that won't be a problem my dear Champion."The sounds of rushed footsteps drawing near caught their attention.

Isabela panted loudly, skidding to a stop she rested her hands upon her knees and leaned over, "Oh damn you Hawke...! Next time...I order your ass to wait...you-" Seeing her old 'friend' Zevran she sighed. "Ah, see? What did I tell you Anders? I thought I smelled antivan leather."

"Yes...we all know you have quite the nose on you." Anders panted in return.

"And what do you mean by that?" She snapped angrily, Zevran tilted his head back and laughed.

"Wait up...you damned...nug humpers!" Shouted Varric, he stumbled towards them, clearly exhausted. "Dwarfs...were not made...to sprint..."

"The Maker had something else in mind when-" Sebastien started but Varric soon interrupted him.

"Oh, shut up Princey." He took in a deep breath of air and exhaled, making a loud wheeeew sound.

"Are you alright, Varric?" Asked Merrill, she seemed to be the only one that was not out of breathe.

"No worries Daisy, I'm good." Varric replied, still panting heavy. "Just...give me a moment...or two."

Aveline appeared behind the others, just as out of breathe as the rest. The heavy armor she wore didn't help with the running. "Next pay day...I'm buying a horse."

"Oh ho! And she makes a funny!" Varric laughed, he gave Aveline a slap on the back.

"Well, now what?" Asked Isabela, she ran the back of an arm across her forehead, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"We take ship and go after Danarius." Hawke answered, her piercing blue eyes peering off into night.

"Well good plan... But where's our ship?" Isabella asked, she placed her hands upon her hips.

"Ah, my dear Isabela." Zevran replied, he walked over and placed an arm around her neck. The woman arched a brow at the suave elf. "Don't you see the lovely ships that are docked?"

"Oh, goody! We get to steal one. That makes this even more fun." A grin formed upon her lips as she wrapped an arm around Zevran's waist.

"Aye, just like old times, yes?" Zevran chuckled.

For the first time that day, Hawke smiled. They were all there. They had followed after her, she couldn't believe it. Even Zevran had appeared out of nowhere and offered his help. Thank the Maker, she had the best of friends.

Moments later, the others followed Hawke as she climbed on board a cargo ship that had recently been emptied and was awaiting to be restocked the next day. There were only a few men on board, most of them asleep.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" A man stuttered as he stormed over to them.

"I need to borrow your ship." Hawke replied bluntly.

The man just blinked at her.

With a sigh she continued, "Look, it's a matter of life and death. I am the Champion of Kirkwall and I swear, I'll return this ship to you in one piece. I'll even pay you for your trou-"

"I could give a rat's ass who you are bitch!" The man snapped, interrupting her. "You are not taking this ship!"

Hawke narrowed her eyes in anger, there was no time for this bullshit. She took a step towards the man, "You should take a break sailor, you're working too hard." Then before the man could react, she lashed out her arms, grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him over the edge of the ship. His scream was cut short as he struck the surface of the water.

Zevran burst out laughing, "Ahahaha...nice one!"

"Oh my...I do hope he knows how to swim." Merrill said as she peered over the edge.

"Fan out, get those remaining off the ship. But do not harm anyone, just...give them an excuse to go for a late night swim." Hawke instructed, the others nodded then went to work on clearing out the ship. She then turned to Isabela. "Ready to play Captain?"

Isabela just grinned, "Always." She headed up onto the deck to take over the wheel.

Within minutes, the ship was cleared of any remaining workers, whom now all splashed angrily in the harbor's water. Hawke requested help from Anders by asking him to give the ship's sails a constant boost of wind. It didn't take long for the ship to leave the dock and soon they were off towards Minrathous.

It would take a miracle for them to reach Danarius's ship before it docked at Minrathous. The bastard had already gotten a good distance ahead of them, Hawke prayed that Fenris was still alive and that they would reach him in time. Surely Danarius would wait before he...

_'Stay positive.'_ Hawke ordered herself, she had to stay focused. To dwell on what might be happening to Fenris right now, would not help. She had to remain calm, if not, she would surely loose it.

It seemed like they had sailed for days, even though it had been merely a few hours. The anxiety level was overwhelming and the fear growing inside of Hawke was starting to make her feel sick to her stomach. Each hour that passed, the more her fear for Fenris's life was starting to get the best of her.

Sitting on a crate at the front of the ship, Hawke kept her eyes focused on the darkness ahead of them. Lightening could be seen flashing across the sky, hopefully the bastard's ship would be slowed down by the storm.

"It will be alright Hawke." Came Ander's voice from behind her.

A nervous sigh escaped her lips, "I hope you're right." Her hands nervously pulled and twisted a piece of rope she had found laying around. She kept praying in her mind, praying to the Maker that no harm would come to Fenris, that he was still alive.

He took a seat beside her, "I know you won't listen to me but...you should really try and get some rest."

She snorted and shook her head, "Anders, I can barely sit still. Sleep isn't going to happen. Besides, I slept plenty thanks to Danarius's drugged pint he made me drink."

A moment of silence passed between them before he spoke again. "It's not your fault-"

"Of course it's my fault!" Hawke snapped angrily, interrupting him. Instantly she was on her feet and began pacing before him. "I knew the meeting was a trap! I had a bad feeling about it, but I ignored that damn feeling and went along with him. And now Fenris is gone and could possibly be dead all because I-"

Ander's arms was suddenly around her, holding her close. Damn it! She didn't deserve to be comforted. Not right now...If anything she needed a good scolding for being so stupid.

"I'm going to say this again and you better listen to me...It is not your fault. Fenris had his mind set. If you didn't go with him, he would of gone alone." Anders said more sternly, his hold on her tightening. "If anything, blame me. I was not there. I swore to you I would be there to help, but I broke that promise."

Closing her eyes, Hawke sighed and shook her head against his chest, "No I can't blame you...You were delivering a child into the world."

Gently, Anders lifted her chin so that he could look into her blue eyes. "Still, I would rather have you blame me than yourself. I can't stand to see you like this...Let alone always constantly blaming yourself when things go wrong. If you keep doing that, you'll make yourself sick."

Anders was always telling her how much he didn't deserve her friendship, but this time, it was Hawke that believed that she was the one who didn't deserve his. He was too good of a man to be trying to comfort her, especially after she broke his heart. "Anders..." Before she could say anything more, a voice from behind them spoke.

"Hey...is that a ship I see?" Varric came walking up, his hand pointing out ahead of them.

At first, Hawke couldn't see anything. It was so dark, even though the moon was full and had cast an eerie reflection among the ocean's surface. But after a few minutes, Hawke's eyes adjusted to the darkness and sure enough, she could make out the ship.

"Zevran." Hawke glanced over her shoulder at the antivan elf. "Is that the ship you saw Fenris board?"

He jogged over to them, his eyes narrowed as he focused his gaze on the ship. "Yes, that's the one alright."

"Oh thank the Maker...!" Hawke breathed a sigh of relief, She placed a hand over her heart and felt her body start to relax a little.

Aveline placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder, "It will be alright Hawke, we'll kill every bastard on board."

"Oh this is so exciting!" Merrill's forest green eyes sparkled, "I've always wanted to be part of a raid!"

Varric arched a brow at her, "Really Daisy? You don't seem like the raiding type..."

Merrill shrugged lightly, "Maybe not, but I always wanted to do something so bold and dashing like this. Though this is going to be quite tricky with all those armed men on board. They out number us greatly, do we have a plan?"

"Sneak on board, kill as many bastards as fast as possible and save Mr. Broody pants." Isabela joined in, "Easy enough."

"That's basically the idea, yes." Hawke replied, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Though Danarius is extremely powerful, we learned that the hard way. But this time we have two powerful mages of our own, as well as a ridiculously awesome assassin, the fierce Captain of the Guard, two archers with amazing aim and our own talented ship Captain. I think our odds are looking up."

"Talented in many, many ways..." Zevran teased Isabela.

"You got that right." Isabela replied with a wink.

Hawke rolled her eyes playfully. Then looked to Anders, flashing him a smile, "Anders, would you kindly give us some cover?" She held out her hand and pointed to the water,

He returned the smile and nodded, "Thick misty fog, coming right up."

Minutes later, their ship was hidden by the thick mist that Anders had created. No one on Danarius's ship would be able to spot them. They dropped the ship's anker and boarded one of the small life boats. The plan was to sneak along side Danarius's ship and climb on board. Then take out as many of his men as possible without being discovered. Merrill had been right, this was going to be tricky as hell. But everyone was willing to risk their lives to get Fenris back, no matter what it took.

* * *

><p>Hope you're enjoying the story! Don't worry, there's more to come :D<p>

Also again, I apologize for any erros I missed. If you'd like, please feel free to leave a review ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh blessed Maker, please watch over us as we descend into-" Sebastien's sky blue eyes went wide when Isabela began to teasingly blow warm air against his ear. He turned his confused gaze on her, "What are you doing…?"

"Trying to silence you." Isabela replied honestly while she checked over her weapons as they drew closer to the large ship. "Your constant praying gets rather old, sweet thing…"

Sebastien let out an annoyed sigh, "Please, I am trying to pray for our friend that's being held against his will. As well as for our own safety." Once again he began to pray out loud, "Maker watch over us as we…"

"Kick some major ass. Amen!" Varric joined in, interrupting Sebastien's second attempt at a prayer.

The prince sighed, "Why won't any of you people ever let me pray properly?" Grumbling, Sebastien leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

Hawke shook her head lightly, smiling at her friends while she tied her long hair into a pony tail. A few short strands of hair fell loose and framed her fair face. These playful banters were just one of the many reasons why she adored her friends so much. Even before a battle, no matter how dangerous the situation maybe, they were always ready for a light hearted teasing.

Through the thickening fog, Danarius'large ship came into view, its massive size towered over their little boat. Somewhere on that ship, was Fenris. Hawke could feel her heart begin to beat faster as her anxiety rose. Suddenly, something struck the side of their boat, startling everyone.

"What was that?" Asked Isabela, her eyes wide.

Sebastien peered over the side, what he discovered floating in the water brought a gasp to his lips. "Dear Maker…!"

"What…what's wrong?" Asked Varric, he moved over to look over the edge of the boat.

In the water was a man's body, clearly he had been one of the crew members from Danarius'ship. But he wasn't the only one that floated lifelessly in the water…for many other corpses began to bump into their boat. It looked as though most of the crew had been knocked off the ship during the raging storm. Instantly Hawke began to feel her panic rise once more. She quickly scanned the bodies, praying to Andraste that Fenris wasn't amongst the dead. Then realizing she should of known better…Danarius wouldn't of been killed so easily and that he would of made sure to keep his most prized possession safe.

"Blood of the ancestors, what happened?" Varric breathed, he raised a hand to the back of his neck.

"Hmm…looks like they had a little trouble with the weather." Zevran replied, "So sad when that happens..." He added sarcastically.

"I wouldn't look so sad Zevran." Said Hawke, her eyes watching the bodies float past them. "I'm sure Danarius is still alive and he'll most likely be holding a surprise when we board."

"Oh good, I do love surprises!" Zevran replied, flashing her a devilish grin.

Merril whispered something in dalish, her troubled eyes unable to watch the lifeless forms float silently past them.

Varric patted her arm, "It's alright, Daisy."

Aveline was silent, her gaze fixed upon the ship. It defiantly been through hell during the storm alright. The Maker had been on their side after all. The main topsail had tares in it, as well as the other sails. A few of the bowlines and bridles had been torn and now dangled loosely, swaying to the ship's movement. A couple of the wooden boons and masses were cracked or broken, few hung in the air, caught by the ropes.

When their boat finally reached the haggard ship, Zevran whispered, "So Isabela, you game for a little competing of points?"

"Aren't I always?" Isabela gave him a wink while reaching up to grab a loose rope.

"Good, the first to reach ten kills buys at the Hanged Man!" He chuckled quietly.

Just as Isabela began to climb, she suddenly stopped. "Oh shoot, I forgot something…" Turning to the beardless dwarf she whispered, "Varric…may I rub your chest hair for good luck?"

Varric chuckled, "Sure…why not." he bared his hairy chest to her, "Go ahead, give it a good feel."

Hawke placed the palm of her hand against her face and sighed.

Isabela smiled while giving Varric's hairy chest a good rub down. When she was satisfied, she thanked him and began to climb the rope.

Hawke was next. Due to Aveline's heavy armor, the captain was forced to remove it and leave it behind on their 'borrowed' ship. Armed with only a shield and sword upon her back, she too began to heave herself upward as they the scaled the side.

The three duel wielding rogues reached the top first, Hawke, Isabela and Zevran peered over the railing. The ship was soaked and smelled of rain. The railing and the side of the large ship was slick with water, making it fairly difficult to keep a firm holding.

Hawke's foot gave way and she nearly lost her balance, but Anders reacted instantly. Raising his hand and placing it firmly against her back, he pressed her to the ship's side. She nodded a silent thank you, then listened for movement. There wasn't a single soul in sight, which was never a good sign. Did one of the saviors see them approaching? No…that couldn't of been the case. Anders had created a thick enough fog that hid them from view. Perhaps Danarius became suspicious of the sudden fog and readied a trap for them.

_'Bring…it…on...' _Hawke thought angrily, this time they were ready for whatever the damned blood mage planned to unleash. Well, at least she tried to convince herself of that…

Zevran tapped Hawke on her shoulder, turning to look at him, he raised two fingers then pointed his hand in the direction of the front of the ship. Two men could be seen climbing the steps from the ship's lower level.

A strange smile slowly found its way to Zevran's lips, a smile that even made Hawke a little nervous. The handsome antivan elf reached over and removed the dagger from the shealth on Hawke's thigh. Slowly, he began to scrape the blade into the side of the ship. Pulling it downward, causing it to make an eerie scratching sound as he repeated his motions. The two men stopped talking to one another and listened curiously.

They started to make their way towards them to investigate the sound. When they were only mere inches from the railing, both Hawke and the ridiculously awesome elf made their move. Zevran lashed forward and grabbed the man closest to him, his hand covering the man's mouth before he could make a single sound, while his other hand sank the dagger deep into his throat.

Hawke had moved just as fast, her hands were instantly around the other man's head. With a firm twist, she snapped his neck and he fell limp in her arms. The two companions placed their victims quietly against the railing, then climbed over the edge.

Holding her hand out to Merrill, Hawke helped the tiny elf climb over. Anders was next, he swung his long legs over the side. Once on deck, he removed the staff from his back and looked around.

Isabela helped Aveline over, the two were now back to back, blades and shield ready, just waiting for an ambush to spring. It was refreshing to see that the two women were watching out for one another. Since there had once been a time when they completely despised each other.

Poor Varric…with his short arms and legs, he had the most trouble trying to climb the ship. It was Sebastien who ended up having to give the dwarf a piggy back ride. While Sebastien did the climbing, Varric looked annoyed as hell, let alone embarrassed for having his arms firmly holding Sebastien around the neck with legs wrapped halfway around the man's waist.

"Not so tight Varric…" Sebastien whispered, surprised that the dwarf's hold was so strong. "You're cutting off my air…"

"I'll cut more than that off if you tell the broody elf about this…" Varric grumbled, oh how he hated this…

"I won't tell a soul, though Isabela might…" Sebastien grinned, once on deck he lowered the proud dwarf to the floor.

Once everyone held their weapons at the ready, they began to fan out. Their eyes ever watchful, their movements slow and steady. Where was the rest of the crew? It was as though they climbed on board a ghost ship…

Just when Hawke started to silently head towards the stairs that lead down into the lower level, something to her left caught her attention. Within the darkness of the shadows, a figure moved. Though before Hawke could turn to examine the figure, a dagger went flying past her, just inches from her face.

A man fell dead at her feet with Zevran's dagger deep within his left eye. "That makes one…" The elf whispered to Isabela, grinning wickedly.

"Lucky shot." She huffed with a smirk.

Hawke reached down and removed the dagger from the dead man. She winced when the fellow's eye was plucked from it's socket and clung to the blade's tip. Turning her head away from the gruesome sight, she held the dagger out to Zevran, whom chuckled.

Taking the blade, he then reached over and wiped it against the railing. The man's eyeball was removed from the blade, though it ended up falling to the floor in front of Zevran's feet. "Oops…" He muttered. Then moving his foot forward, he pushed the eye over the edge of the ship and into the water below.

Hawke shook her head at him, then turned her gaze to Merrill who looked extremely nauseated at that moment.

"We're being attacked!" A man's voice shouted from behind. Everyone turned their gazes on the blood mage that appeared from the top of the stairs. Within a blink of an eye, the man vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Sebastien asked, turning around.

"Up there, by the wheel!" Shouted Varric, already the dwarf aimed his beloved Bianca and fired a bolt at the mage.

The mage vanished in a cloud of dark smoke before the bolt could strike him.

"You know, you're seriously making it hard for me to stick up for your kind!" Hawke shouted angrily.

"Hawke!" Anders arched a brow at her.

"Kidding…." She replied quickly, hearing rushed footsteps coming from the stairs she spun around. A group of armed men entered the deck, their weapons drawn.

"Alright! Left over's!" Zevran cheered with a laugh, clearly happy that not all the crew members had died during the storm.

Three of the men within the group instantly looked to Aveline and Merrill. Since neither wore heavy or leather armor, the men figured they were the easiest targets to take out first. Which was their last mistake.

The men rushed towards the two 'helpless' looking women, Aveline stood ready with her shield and sword before her. Merrill chanted a quick spell in dalish and instantly roots began to quickly form from the deck's wooden floor. A vine wrapped itself around one of the men's legs and yanked him high into the air. The hold on the man's leg painfully tightened and the sounds of bones being snapped could be heard. The man screamed in agony as his leg was twisted and crushed in an unnatural way. Merrill then used her magical hold on the vines to send the human soaring through the air and over the side of the ship.

Isabela had once said Aveline was like a human battering ram and tonight she was proven right. For Aveline rose her shield and blocked the first man that attacked her. Moving her body forward, she forced her attacker backwards. Then in one fluid sweep of her arm, she brought her sword around and sliced the man across the face. All that armor he wore had just been proven useless as he dropped his sword and grabbed his bleeding face, howling in pain. Lashing out her right leg, she kicked him hard in the stomach, knocking him into the second man that tried to charge at her.

Isabela was just finishing off her own attacker, then leaping over his fallen body she went to help aid Aveline. Though before she could sink her blades into the two men who attacked her, Sebastien shouted for her to duck. Isabela reacted instantly, she dropped to her knees just as an arrow flew right over her head and struck the door to the captain's chambers to her left.

Sebastien fired his own arrow at the one who tried to take out Isabela. Even in darkness of the night, the exiled prince's arrow flew true and struck his target in the throat.

Once it was clear, Isabela quickly sprinted to Aveline's attackers, badly wanting those kills to be hers. The one who had been knocked to the ground was rising to his feet. Leaping into the air, Isabela lashed out both her feet and kicked the man in the face. He was sent sprawling backwards. The moment he struck the ground, her blade came down and sank deep into his face. Rising to her feet, she turned to the man that Aveline had wounded, he rolled on the ground, screaming in agony. "Aw, let me help you ease the pain, sweet thing…" She said with a cruel smile before finishing him off as well. Looking up, she shouted at Zevran, "That's three!"

Zevran laughed, "The night is still young my dear!" He replied, keeping his gaze on his own opponents. Twirling both blades in his hands, he grinned at the three men that began to surround him. Neither of them made a move until Zevran spoke, "Well, come on then. Neither of us are getting any younger…" Then motioning his right blade at the older, more rugged looking human he taunted, "Especially you!"

The older man growled through his rotted teeth, "Damn knife ears!" He spat at the ground before making his move. The man held his sword high as he charged toward Zevran, his sword eager to sink into the cocky elf's flesh.

"Too slow!" Zevran shouted while moving to the left, easily dodging the older human's attack. The man tried to swing again, but Zevran was faster. He moved out of the way, then lashed out his leg and kicked the man in the rear, sending him sprawling forward. As the man landed against the railing, Zevran quickly spun around in time to block the other two men's blades with his own. "Aw, come now! I was hoping for a challenge!" The two men just blinked at him, "No…really, I was. So please, be kind and don't disappoint me."

"So, the knife ears thinks he's funny…" The bearded man muttered, glaring at Zevran.

"Don't talk to him Sam, just kill the bastard!" Shouted the other human.

"Fine." Sam replied, he removed his sword from Zevran's blade and swung again.

With a bored sigh, Zevran blocked Sam's sword with one blade, then stabbed him with his other. The man gasped in pain, "Two…" Zevran continued to count his kills as the other man swung a second time, Zevran countered and blocked it once again. Swinging both blades forward in a criss cross motion he sliced through the second's man's neck. The human's head landed on the floor and rolled into Sam's crumbled form. "Three…"

Hearing movement behind him, the antivan elf twirled his blades and quickly thrust them towards his sides. The older man that had just tried to attack Zevran's back, was instantly impaled with the elf's blades. Choking on blood, the man fell to his knees. "And four…" Zevran counted as he yanked his weapons from the man's chest.

While the others fought, Hawke was busy trying to catch the annoying blood mage that kept teleporting all over the damned ship. Eventually she caught him at the stern, slowly she snuck up behind him, he hadn't seen nor heard her approach until it was too late. "Dodge this…" Her tone sarcastic as her own blade plunged through his back and out his chest.

The mage cursed at her, "Damn bitch…!"

"Yep, that's me." Placing her foot firmly against his ass, she pushed him off of her blade. He fell to his knees in front of her, blood dripping from his lips. He turned his head and glared up at her, she instantly recognized him as one of the men Danarius'had with him at the tavern.

A cruel smile formed upon his blood covered lips, "You might have killed me whore…but you are too late to save your precious elf!"

He was just trying to get a rise out of her…It wasn't too late. Hawke refused to believe that. She narrowed her eyes at him and leaned down towards him, "Lies…" Her voice dripped with disdain.

His cold smile only widened, "It's true." Coughing up more blood he continued to taunt her through gasps of pain, "The moment we left the harbor…Danarius didn't hesitate on torturing the foolish slave. He should of just killed him at the tavern, but no. He wanted to play with his little pet wolf." The mage laughed, "There's no way he's still alive-"

Before the bastard could finish, Hawke let out a fierce cry and brought her sword downward, The blade sliced through his damned head, causing it to roll and bounce down the steps. Fenris was alive…she refused to believe he was dead.

Hearing movement behind her, Hawke moved out of the way just in time as a blade appeared close to her right side. Spinning around she brought her blade against her attacker's arm. A scream of pain echoed into the night as her attacker's arm fell to the floor, the hand still clenching the sword.

A second guard moved towards her. Hawke quickly dodged his blow. In one fluid motion, she grabbed onto the one armed man and rolled across his back, lashing out her legs, kicking her second attacker away from her. Once on her feet, she twirled her blades and swung them toward the one she had just kicked. The man's blood splattered across her leather armor, he too was down for the count.

"You know…I really think they were trying to kill us." Merrill said thoughtfully while backing up next to Aveline.

"You think?" Isabela managed to choke out while being pinned against a wall. The man holding her by the neck actually thought he had won. He laughed cruelly in Isabela's face, however his laughter was cut short when she brought her knee up firmly against his groin. When he stumbled back, she then head butted him, smashing his bulbous nose. Sebastien helped her out by firing an arrow into her attacker's back. When the man fell dead at her feet, she cursed at Sebastien, "Hey! That still counts as mine!"

"Oh no it doesn't!" Zevran corrected her with a laugh.

Once again, Isabela shouted a long line of obscene curse words.

When it seemed that there were no more crew members to fight, everyone gathered together. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the companions as they glanced around at the gory carnage that covered the deck. The ship suddenly felt too still and was too damn silent. The only sounds that could be heard, were the ocean's restless waves and the eerie creaking noise that a old ship would make.

It was Varric who broke the silence, "I don't like this Hawke…"

"I know…this isn't over yet." She replied, while glancing around. Turning her gaze to the stairs that would lead to the lower level, she began to make her way towards it once more.

Then a groan that sent shivers down everyone's spines broke the silence. It was a nightmarish sound that was a mix between a blood curling scream and a howl only something dark and unnatural would make. It began to grow so loud that everyone covered their ears.

Suddenly a flash of fire appeared right behind Hawke. It felt as time itself had slowed down as she turned to face the large Rage demon. Her long hair flowed around her shoulders as she spun around to bring her blades up to block it's attack. Swords were useless against creatures that were made of pure fire and lava. There was only one way to really add any serious damage to such a monster made of flame. "Anders!" She shouted.

Focusing his magic, Anders swung his staff down low in front of the Rage demon. Instantly sharp spikes of ice formed upon the floor, surrounding and impaling the creature. Within a matter of seconds, the Rage demon was dead, vaporizing into ash. But that wouldn't be the last…

They were soon surrounded by dozens of screaming shades. It was difficult to keep an eye on any of the damned things, for the clouds above hid most of the moon's light, their only light.

"Back to back! Now!" Hawke shouted, the others quickly obeyed. Instantly forming a circle, their backs together, ready to fight as one.

Anders's eyes glowed a fierce blue as he shot out bolts of lighting at the shades nearest to him.

Merrill called upon the powers of nature, soon vines formed from the floor of the ship. A shade that dared to get too close to her was quickly trapped by the vines she'd created. Some pierced through the creature's body as the others squeezed it tightly.

Both Isabela and Zevran were busy slicing through their own set of shades. Each laughing and daring more of the creatures to draw closer.

"Ha! That's six now Zevran!" Isabela shouted at her competing friend, "Get ready to pay for the round of pints!"

Zevran merely laughed in return, "Only six my dear Isabela? I'm already up to eight!"

"You what?" Isebala asked, sounding pissed.

"Nine!" Zevran counted out loud as he sliced through two more Shades. The creatures howled in anger as they tried to attack, but the ridiculously awesome elf was just too damn good. When he finished with the last shade, he laughed in triumph. "Ten! I win! You get to pay for rounds at the Hanged Man, Isabela!"

"BULLSHIT!" Isabela cursed angrily, clearly not happy that she had lost their little wager.

Varric cheered at his beloved Bianca as he fired bolt after bolt into the shades that appeared on the other side of the ship. Sebastien was right there with him, firing his own set of arrows into the damned creatures.

Hawke glanced around them, more Shades and Rage demons were appearing out of no where. It wouldn't take long until they were all out numbered. She knew Danarius had to be the one behind the damned creatures and that he was hiding somewhere below deck.

Anders's body seemed to have been made of pure lighting as he fought off the Rage demons. His eyes glowed brightly while his fierce battle cries echoed through the night as he fought furiously. He spun around, constantly firing bolts of energy towards his foes. None of the demons were able to get close to him, for he would create a path of thick icy spikes, impaling them instantly. "We need to head below deck, now!" He shouted to Hawke while pressing his back against hers.

"I know but we can't just leave the others like this…!" She replied while slicing her blade through another Shade.

"They're be fine, don't worry. The faster we find Danarius, the faster this will end. Let's go!" Anders sent another icy bolt at a Rage demon that began making its way towards Merrill. Once it was dead, both he and Hawke headed towards the stairs.

He was right. They had once taken down a High Dragon together, the others would be fine. Though once Hawke had taken seven steps down, five Rage demons appeared, separating her from Anders.

"Anders!" Hawke shouted, she began to climb back of the steps but he ordered her to stop.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be right behind you, I promise, go!" His voice more stern, ordering her to continue on without him.

She cursed, knowing he was right once again, the sooner she found Danarius and killed him, the sooner these creatures would stop appearing. In the back of her mind Hawke knew it would be wrong for her to take the blood mage's life. For Danarius wasn't her kill, he belonged to Fenris. She didn't want to take away the former slave's much deserved vengeance, but if things turned out different…she just might have too.

While the battle raged on above her head, she entered further into the darkness of the second level of the ship. Only a few dim lanterns that hung upon the walls gave her enough light to see her surroundings. There were too many damn doors in the hallway, just which one was Danarius hiding in? Hawke's nerves were on the edge, just waiting for someone or something to appear from behind a door and attack.

As she passed a door to her right, it sounded as if someone had just tried to lock the door. Spinning around, Hawke lashed out her leg and gave the door a firm kick. The door flew open and a figure stumbled away. Raising her blades, Hawke entered the room, ready to fight.

"Please don't kill me..." Begged a woman's voice.

Hawke's eyes went wide, she recognized the elf immediately.

Varania backed up against the wall, her arms raised in defense. "I had no choice..."

Hatred took over Hawke as she stormed over to the little elf and grabbed her by the neck while the other hand pressed her blade against the side of the woman's face. "Where is he?" She demanded.

Varania looked up with fearful eyes, "In the hold, on the floor below us."

Hawke tightened her grip on the elf's throat as she asked the one question she was most afraid of learning the answer to. "Does he live?"

Slowly, the elf nodded. "Yes. He lives." After hesitating a moment, she added in a trembling whisper. "Barely..."

Once again, Hawke felt her heart skip a beat. She narrowed her eyes, "Where's Danarius?"

"I...I don't know." Varania replied, her eyes meeting hers.

"Don't play with me!" Hawke shouted, pressing her blade harder against the side of the elf's face. A thin line of blood appeared and began to slide down her cheek.

"I haven't seen him since before the storm." Varania pleaded, "Please, I really don't know."

Slowly, Hawke released her hold on the elf. Finding herself believing the woman, she might have told her the truth, but that still didn't ease Hawke's anger. The woman had betrayed the only family she had left, her own flesh and blood. Fenris, her own brother who had worked so damned hard the past three years to try and find her. Who could do such a thing to their own family?

As much as Hawke found herself despising the elf, she couldn't bring herself to kill her. Bethany's face had entered Hawke's mind at that moment, keeping her from killing the woman. Instead, she lashed out her fist and cold cocked Varania in the side of the head. The elf landed on the floor unconscious, she would be dealt with later.

Hawke turned her back on the elven woman whom lay at her feet. Taking a deep breath, she then slowly exhaled before making her way down into the holding area. Varania's voice repeated within her mind.

_'Does he live?' _Hawke had asked.

_'He lives...barely.' _Had been her answer.

As Hawke approached the door that would lead into the room that Fenris was being held in, a cold chill went down her spine. She was afraid…

Afraid to see just what condition the one she loved was in. Afraid to learn just what Danarius had done to him. For a moment, Hawke's hand stayed wrapped around the doorknob, hesitant to enter the room. She couldn't be afraid, fear was not an option.

"Just breathe..." Hawke whispered under her breath in attempts to calm herself. Then without another moments hesitation, she opened the door and stormed inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, Hawke entered yet another darkened room. Maker, how she was tired of all this damned darkness! The few lanterns that hung from the rafters barely lit the room. Their constant swaying to the ships movement kept casting eerie shadows upon the walls. Shadows that danced all around Hawke, as if they were toying with her. If only the blasted sun would hurry and rise…

The sounds of clinking chains caught her attention, glancing over her shoulder, Hawke was not ready to behold the sight before her.

Fenris…his wrists were cuffed and chained to separate walls, his arms were spread and raised high above his head. His feet however were not bound, for they danged just a few inches from the floor. Wearing only his black pants, he hung there slumped over, oblivious to Hawke's presence.

"Fenris!" Hawke ran over to him. Instead of dropping her weapons carelessly aside, in one fluid motion she secured the blades into the floor at her sides. Gently taking his face in her trembling hands, she lightly brushed the mangled hair behind his ears. He was hurt, badly. A stream of blood had ran down his chest from a gash on his lower lip. His eyes were still closed while Hawke checked for other injuries. As she gently touched his sides, he instantly winced in pain, indicating a few of his ribs were probably broken. Fenris's skin was cool and clammy. His breathing was slow and labored. Though he was alive…barely.

A soft sob escaped Hawke's lips, a sob that soon turned into a low angry growl. From the shape Fenris was in, it was obvious that Danarius had been busy torturing him none stop since they left Kirkwall. The blood mage that Hawke killed had told the truth. She wouldn't put it past Danarius to have had his runaway slave beaten, then healed, so that he wouldn't die from his wounds, to only be beaten again. She closed her eyes and gently pressed her brow against his. Fenris would be alright, Anders would be here soon to heal his wounds and all will be well. Unable to stand to see him chained any longer, Hawke glanced around her, trying to see if there was something that she could use to pick the locks.

"Marian…?" Fenris spoke, his voice but a whisper…weak.

She froze. He had called her by her first name…not her last. Never before had Fenris allowed his lips to speak her first name, as if it was too personal for him to say it. Even though Hawke longed to hear him say her name, this wasn't how she wanted it to happen.

"I'm here…" Hawke whispered softly, taking his face within her hands once more, their lips only a breathe away. Gently, she wiped the blood from his chin with her thumb. "You're safe now."

Ever so slowly, Fenris tried to open his eyes. Peering down at her, a mix of expressions masked his bruised face. Looks of confusion, disbelief, and then slowly, realization. All shown within his forest green eyes as he peered down at her.

"I'm so sorry, Fenris…" Hawke whispered sadly, meeting his gaze. "What happened at the tavern… I would never… ever betray you." She hoped he understood what she was trying to say and that he would believe her. "Danarius used blood magic on me…on all of us. I couldn't stop what he was doing, I tried…" He leaned his head against the palm of her hand and she placed a soft kiss upon his brow. "We're all here…even Anders. We're going to get you out of here. No matter what."

A relieved sigh escaped his lips, then he tried to clear his dried throat. Though as Fenris opened his mouth to speak, his gaze turned from Hawke. She watched his eyes slowly widen, no longer focused upon her, but something behind her.

While keeping her left hand against the side of Fenris's face, Hawke slowly lowered her right hand to the knife that was sheathed within a strap below her left shoulder. Then in one fluid motion, she turned and flung the dagger straight for Danarius.

Instantly the blood mage raised his staff and blocked her attack, the blade went spinning through the air before impaling a wall. "Ah…my little wolf chose his mistress well!" Danarius smiled, his cold eyes gleaming wickedly.

Hawke quickly plucked her blades from the floor and rushed towards Danarius, eager and ready to sink them into his damned flesh. Just when she swung her blades forward, he vanished. She skidded to a stop, though before she could turn around, he slammed his staff hard across her back. Hawke growled in pain as she stumbled forward. Regaining her balance, she then turned to face him again, knowing she had to take him down fast.

Again, Hawke lounged forward, swinging her swords. Using his staff, Danarius blocked each and every blow she swung at him. For an older man, he could move surprisingly well. Even though he cheated by constantly teleporting himself around the damn room to avoid her fatal blows.

Just when Hawke thought she had him, Danarius sent her blades flying through the air with the blast of energy from his mind. Reacting quickly, Hawke grabbed his left arm and hurled her body forward. Swinging her full form completely around his back to then pin his arm painfully behind his neck in a firm hold. Though before she could make another move, he evaporated into thin air. Suddenly appearing behind her, he lashed out with the dagger she had thrown at him moments ago and slashed it across her arm. Curse the day that mages learned how to teleport!

Cursing, she regained her balance once more and sprinted over to her fallen blades, picking them up once again. Hawke then dipped a finger into the blood that seeped from the wound upon her arm and slowly spread it across the bridge of her nose while glaring at Danarius. Now she was even more pissed off…

At first she didn't understand why he wasn't using any major spells against her, figuring his little tricks he used on deck had worn him out. However, when Danarius began to laugh at her failed attacks, she realized he was merely toying with her. He appeared on the other side of the room, watching her closely. "You are quiet skilled…" Danarius said with a smirk, "Perhaps I should make you one of my body guards."

"Dare to dream…" Hawke replied sarcastically, glaring at him while trying to steady her heavy breathing.

She followed his gaze as he turned to look at Fenris, who was struggling to get free. He managed to get his right hand freed as he painfully pulled it through the cuff leaving his hand scraped and bloodied.

For a mere moment, Hawke watched as a look of surprise, as well as fear, crossed over Danarius' haggard face, "As much as I would love to continue to play with such a lovely mouse like yourself…" His voice suddenly serious, "This game must end."

"Hawke!" Fenris tried to warn, but Danarius soon silenced him with a bolt of lightning. Fenris screamed as his body was racked with pain. The lyrium carvings within his flesh began to glow.

For only an instant, Hawke turned to look at Fenris, then looking back she gasped as Danarius was suddenly in front of her. She tried to raise her swords to attack, though her arms refused to move. 'No…not again…' Hawke prayed silently to herself. Though the pleased look on the blood mage's face shattered any remaining hope she had at winning this battle.

Danarius had won…

Once again, Hawke's body and mind were under the blood mage's full control. He grabbed her throat, then leaned forward and grinned in her face, "Did you really think you could save him? That you could defeat me?" One of her blades fell to the floor, while the other was offered to Danarius. Taking the blade from her, he then pressed the tip of the sword to her stomach. "You did good my dear. But now it is time for you to die..." He whispered against her ear, before thrusting the sword forward.

Hawke gasped as she felt her own sword being driven through her body. She could feel the blade slice its way through muscle, grinding against bone as it made it's way to appear out of her back. Fenris's rage filled scream echoed in her ears as Danarius removed the blade and tossed it to the side. He then tightened his grip around Hawke's neck as he lifted her off the ground. Then, with another blast of energy from his mind, he sent her sprawling backwards. Hawke hit the floor hard and rolled to a stop.

It had all happened so fast…

Hawke felt confused at first, not understanding what had just happened, nor why she suddenly felt such unbelievable pain. Pain that she had never felt to this extent before. No longer under the blood mage's control, Hawke placed her hand against the wound. Blood began seeping through her fingers, she could taste blood at the back of her throat as well. The pain that racked her entire body was so damned overwhelming it made her eyes tear up. Had she really lost? It couldn't be over. Not yet…

Hawke lay there upon her back, her gaze turning from the blood on her hand to Danarius who stood smiling over at her. Damn, how she wanted to carve that smile from his face!

Movement from behind the blood mage caught her attention. Just when Danarius turned around, a glowing fist appeared through his chest. Hawke winced when she saw the blood mage's heart being held just inches from outside his back. The lyrium markings that covered Fenris's body glowed brightly, even his eyes were lit. Fenris's entire being illuminated the room. Never had she seen him appear so…demonic.

Fenris withdrew his hand from within Danarius' chest. Even without his gauntlet, the elf had managed to rip the blood mages heart out with his bare hand. Holding onto his former master's throat, he held up the still beating heart in front Danarius' eyes. "I have your heart Danarius…" He grinned coldly, "Funny…I didn't think you had one." Fenris closed his fist tightly, crushing the heart, blood splattered across Danarius' face.

"Fenris…!" Danarius gasped, "You…"

"Am no longer your slave!" He growled, interrupting him. As if ripping the bastard's heart out wasn't enough, Fenris crushed Danarius' windpipe before ripping it out as well.

Danarius crumbled to the floor, now dead after all these long years. Fenris stood there in silence, towering over his former master's body. His glowing lyrium markings slowly dimming as he held his hands out before him. His gaze shifted between Danarius' heart to his windpipe that he still held.

"Wow, a double…whammy…I'm…so proud…!" Hawke managed to say through gasps of pain.

Fenris's cold eyes turned to Hawke, for a moment he had completely forgotten about her. With his gaze quickly softening he cast the organs aside then leapt over Danarius' body and ran over to her. Kneeling down, he gently took her into his arms. His gaze fell to the wound in her stomach, the expression that crossed his handsome face was of pure panic.

"That bad, huh?" Hawke asked playfully, already knowing the wound was fatal.

"You can't leave me Hawke…" Fenris replied shaking his head slightly, his eyes pleading. "Not now…" Gently, he placed his hand against her face. Danarius' blood smeared across her skin, he'd forgotten about that…

"You could of washed your hands first you know…" She teased.

Fenris glared down at her, "How can you be so damned humorous at a time like this?"

She shrugged, "I'm weird." Another wave of pain brought a gasp to her lips.

"Where's that damned mage!" Fenris shouted, he began to climb to his feet to search for Anders, but Hawke grabbed his arm, her grip weak.

Her vision was already starting to grow dark, she knew that it was already too late, her wound was beyond Anders's healing. Raising a trembling hand, she placed it against his face, "It'll be alright…" And it would be, for Fenris was finally free. Though he might not have a future with her, he would still have one of his own.

Fenris shook his head, his hold on her tightening. "Anders!" He screamed, hoping the mage would hear his frantic voice.

"I'm coming!" Finally came a reply. Anders burst through the door, his gaze turning to them.

"Hurry!" Ordered Fenris.

Anders rushed to their side, he cursed in alarm when he saw how bad of a state Hawke was in. Soaked and laying in a large pool of blood, she was badly bleeding out. "Hold on Hawke." He hoped it wasn't too late. "Quick, help me remove the armor. I can't heal through the damn leather." Together, the two began to strip Hawke of her armor. Working frantically, knowing every second was crucial.

Hawke's vision grew even darker, she could no longer tell if her eyes were open or closed. Just trying to breath had became an excruciating task as blood began to fill her lungs, causing her to cough and choke. She could hear Fenris curse at Anders to move faster, but their voices slowly began to fade just like the room. Then suddenly, the pain went away as the darkness surrounded her.

They say that your life flashes before your eyes before you die…yet it didn't happen for Hawke. Instead, she found herself standing in a grassy meadow in the middle of no where. Trees surrounded her, flowers slowly swayed to the gentle breeze. Above the blue sky towered over head, thick white lazy clouds took their time floating by. She could even feel the sun's warmth as her long hair flowed freely around her shoulders.

She glanced around, taking in the beautiful sight before her. A sense of peace filled her being, for some reason Hawke knew that there was no longer a need to fight, nothing was going to harm her ever again.

Then, Hawke felt a familiar presence that she had not felt for far too long. Turning around, her blue eyes went wide. Leandra, Bethany, and Carver stood just feet away. They smiled back at her, even Carver, who had his arms crossed over his chest, his head tilted to the side. It couldn't be…

Their gazes turned from Hawke to something behind her. Slowly, Hawke glanced over her left shoulder to see what they were looking at. When she saw the man standing there, she felt her heart fall. There was her father, his vibrant eyes looking deep into hers, a knowing smile upon his face.

She was home…

Or at least that was what Hawke had hoped. No one spoke, but she suddenly knew there was more she had to do. Even though Hawke knew in her heart she would see them again…she still didn't want to leave. _'No…' _She thought sadly, _'I want to stay…' _It wasn't fair, she was so tired of fighting… She wanted to stay with her family, where it was peaceful. But already Hawke could feel herself slowly start to slip away from them. Their smiling faces began to fade away as voices from a far screamed her name. Reaching out her hand, Hawke tried to grasp a hold of her father, but it grabbed nothing but air…and then he was gone.

They were gone.

"Hawke!" Shouted Anders, "Come on, open your eyes…"

Gasping for breath, Hawke sat up so suddenly Anders fell back onto his elbows. "Maker, stop doing that!" He snapped, though sounding very relieved.

Fenris instantly wrapped her in his arms, holding onto her so tight that it hurt, but she didn't care. Compared to being stabbed in the gut, being held tightly by the one she loved really didn't bother her. Closing her eyes, she leaned against his bare chest. Had she dreamed of her family? Or had she truly been there with them? A tear slowly fell down the side of her face, she knew she would see them again, but not yet. Exhaustion taking over, Hawke nuzzled against Fenris's chest, within minutes she was asleep in his protective embrace.

Hours later, Fenris sat hunched over in a chair while Anders healed him. His chin rested upon his hands as he watched Hawke sleep in the bed before him. They were still on the ship, the three companions alone in the Captain's private quarters. The others were somewhere on board, either celebrating or doing whatever they wanted while they awaited Hawke to awaken.

It had been Sebastien who carried Hawke from the hold, since Fenris was in such a bad shape and Anders was completely drained from healing her. It had taken everything the mage had to heal Hawke's fatal wound, they nearly lost her. For a moment, Fenris thought she had died right there in his arms. He remembered feeling the warmth slowly leave her body, the memory terrified him.

Yet she had survived and was resting peacefully before him. The others made sure that he knew just what exactly happened back at the Hanged Man. Why Anders and Merrill hadn't been there during the meeting with Varania. Then they explained just how Hawke had panicked, worried sick for his own safety. How she rushed towards the docks and that she fought with such fierce fury just trying to reach him in time.

While they left the hold and entered the deck, the nauseated Merrill made sure to point out every gory mess that Hawke had made during the battle.

"That one is hers, " Merrill pointed at a headless corpse on the floor. "Oh and that one, see? The arm over there? That was hers too. Oh and that uh…head with the beard, she did that too."

"Actually my dear, that one was me." Zevran pointed out, grinning at her.

"Oh, it was? I'm sorry…my mistake." She apologized quickly, then suddenly appearing rather ill she added, "Sorry…excuse me. I need to go sit down for awhile…"

Varric chuckled as he helped Merrill take a seat at the front of the ship, as far away from the gory mess as possible, "So much for wanting to be part of a raid, huh Daisy?"

It was too much to take in all at once, everyone's constant bickering was starting to make Fenris's head hurt. As if they were blaming him for ever believing Hawke would betray him, let alone the rest of them. Of course they also all told him just how relieved they were to see him alive. Well, all besides Anders…The elf wouldn't put it past the mage to betray him. For Anders had made it clear that he was only here because of Hawke.

After Aveline was done cleaning the blood off of Hawke while she slept and had left the room, Anders stayed behind. The mage had offered to heal him, but Fenris declined.

"Fenris…if you don't let me heal you, Hawke is going to wake up and blame me. Then I'll have to tell her how much of a stubborn ass you were and she'll start yelling at both of us. Might as well just grin and bare it." Anders snapped angrily.

"Fine." Fenris grumbled, "Be quick about it then."

The two foes remained silent while Anders healed, neither making eye contact. When the mage was finished, he began to leave the room. "You do realize she's head over heels in love with you…" Anders pointed out, his hand on the doorknob.

Fenris narrowed his eyes, "I do not wish to discuss this with you…mage." His voice cold.

Anders glared back at him, "I don't really give a shit if you want to discus this or not. That woman almost died trying to save your life!"

Fenris shot Anders a warning glance, "You think I'm not aware of that?"

"You tell me." He shot back, "You have a lousy way of showing gratitude, Fenris." Letting out a tired sigh, Anders continued, "Look, I don't like you, in fact I practically despise you...and its obvious you feel the same way about me. But we are both in love with the same woman. I can't imagine what Hawke sees in you… Apparently its something worthy of her love. But if you dare break her heart again…I swear to you, I'll turn you into a toad." Before the elf could lash out his own reply, Anders slammed the door firmly behind him.

Cursing under his breath he grabbed the white shirt Aveline had found for him from a drawer in the captain's room. After putting the shirt back on he rose to his feet. The damn mage just knew what to say to really piss him off. Not only that, but he always had to have the last word. Storming over to the large window across the room, Fenris opened it and peered outside.

The warmth of the sun's rays that shined down upon him gave little comfort. For his mind raged on like a storm, ever troubled and unsettling. The past twenty four hours had been exhausting, both mentally and physically, far too much had happened.

Back at the Hanged Man, he had been such a fool, a complete and utter fool to even think for a second that Hawke would betray him like that…

But he had believed it, something inside of him broke apart and his whole world came crashing down. Once again, his master had returned and his fantasy life was over. Yet, Fenris was thankful that Danarius hadn't ordered him to kill Hawke and the others like he had done with the Fog Warriors. He wouldn't of been able too…even if she wanted him gone.

An hour after leaving the tavern, Danarius had him chained and beaten. When Fenris's body had taken enough damage, his master would have him healed, to only be beaten again. At first Fenris didn't mind the beatings, for they numbed the pain that he felt in his heart. Pain that was caused by the one and only woman who set his mind and body aflame.

Hearing from the others on how much Hawke had cared about him, made him feel restless and uneasy. It felt so strange to learn that someone cared, nay, loved him that much to risk their own life for him. It didn't occur to him that he could be anything else until he had a taste of it. Now that he was free…and that Hawke was alive, he would not make such a foolish mistake again.

A soft groan sounded behind him, glancing over his shoulder he watched as Hawke slowly began to stir in the bed. How would he be able to explain how he truly felt about her? The situation was alien to him. Yet…as he stood there watching her, it was as though suddenly his eyes had opened and for the first time, his vision had came into focus.

"Fenris…?" Came Hawke's worried voice.

"I am here." Fenris replied softly, turning to look at her. "You shouldn't move. Your body is still weak…" Before he could finish, Hawke had sprung from the bed and ran over to him. Her arms were instantly around his neck, hugging him to her.

His green eyes went wide in surprise. Then slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Closing his eyes, he took in the feel of her warmth against his body. Her long hair was loose and hung over his arms as he held her against him. Ever since their night together, Fenris would lay awake every night and remember her touch as if it was only yesterday. This woman haunted his dreams, making him ache to hold her once again. Yet this time it wasn't a dream at all, it was real. For a few moments, they just stood there in their embrace, neither talking, just holding on to one another for dear life. The sun shown down on them, casting them in a soft warm glow.

After a few moments, Hawke spoke softly. "Fenris…what happened at the-"

"I know." He replied gently, interrupting her. Leaning away, he looked into her eyes. "You don't have to explain Hawke, the others already did."

"Did they now?" She arched a brow at him.

Fenris gave a small smile, "Indeed, quiet a bit actually…"

"So you know why Anders and Merrill weren't there?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, I know." Reluctantly, Fenris released her and took a few steps back. He turned to look out the window, "Anders made sure that was clear."

"Hmm, I thought I heard yelling." Hawke replied, "And here I had hoped that was in the dream I was having."

Fenris turned to look at her, "You…heard what was said?"

She shook her head, "Not really…I heard your voices, but I couldn't make out what you were saying. I was in twilight still. You know, that phase when your body is half asleep, half awake and everything is blurry?"

Fenris just looked at her, if she was bluffing he couldn't tell. Part of him hoped Hawke hadn't heard what was said. "I see…" He turned his gaze away and peered out the window.

Hawke took a step towards him "Fenris…are you alright?"

He closed his eyes and lowered his head. Why was it so damned hard to tell her what he was feeling? How she made him feel on the inside, let alone thank her for everything she had done for him this night. As well as the thought of almost loosing her had terrified him, it was too much…

Taking a deep breath, Fenris turned away from the window to face her. "Hawke, I…" He stopped as she reached up to brush a few loose strands of hair from his eyes. Gently, she tucked the hair behind his ear and smiled at him. It was a simple gesture, but it helped ease the tension in his muscles. Well for a few seconds anyway...

The door to the room suddenly swung open, causing them both to jump in place. Isabela popped her head inside and peered around the corner at them, "Hey! Bloody bout time you woke up!"

Fenris narrowed his eyes at the woman. There had once been a time when Isabela asked if the others ever wanted to slap her, just once. Well, at that moment he wanted nothing more than to slap her for interrupting. Not that Fenris approved of hitting women, just…damn she had the worst timing.

"Hello Isabela…" Hawke said with a sigh.

Isabela frowned at them, "Well, pardon me for wanting to inform you that the little backstabbing wench is awake."

"What are you talking about?" Fenris asked, he started to walk over to her.

"Uh hello…who else would I be talking about?" Isabela's gaze shifted from Fenris to Hawke, whom stood behind the elf waving her hands strangely in the air. "Hawke…what are you doing?"

Fenris glanced over is shoulder at Hawke, who instantly stopped moving. "Nothing…" She sighed, her eyes rolling upward.

Turning his gaze back on Isabela he demanded, "Stop playing games and just tell me who you're talking about."

Rolling her eyes, she answered, "The one that Hawke knocked the shit out of. Your sister of course! You know the one that was willing to sell you out to the guy who's heart and throat you crushed." Isabela replied, "She's awake. What do you want us to do with her?"

Instantly Fenris's anger flared up, he'd almost forgotten about Varania. He turned his gaze to Hawke, "Why didn't you tell me she was alive?"

Hawke's jaw dropped, then raising a hand she gently smacked herself on the forehead, "Wow…why didn't I think of that while I was being stabbed in the gut and fell unconscious due to major blood loss?" Her voice sarcastic.

Fenris turned away from her, knowing he shouldn't be angry with her. But he couldn't help it, this hatred was a sickness, one that no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get rid of it. Without another word, he stormed past Isabela. Ignoring Hawke's demands to stop, he rushed towards the room where they were keeping his traitorous sister. He needed to know why she was so damned willing to betray him, let alone stand by while they tortured him throughout the bloody night. Somehow he doubted Varania had been under Danarius' mind control like Hawke and the others were. Whatever the reason was for her betrayal, he was moments from finding out...

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe...got ya! XD<strong>

**Hope you are all enjoyng this story. I really appreciate that you're taking the time to read it!**

**Also again I apologize for any errors I may have missed. Oh and this fanfic will have 7 parts to it. So two more to come^.^  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"Way to go Isabela…" Hawke grumbled as they ran after Fenris.

"What?" Isabela protested, "What did I do?"

"I was giving you the silence gesture! I didn't want him to find out about Varania just yet." Hawke explained, the woman really had bad timing. Especially at that moment when Fenris seemed he was about to tell her something important.

"Ooooh, was that what you were trying to do? Sorry… I thought after loosing all that blood made you a little crazy." Isabela replied honestly.

"If he slaughters the girl, you'll cleaning up the mess." Hawke snapped as they ran down the hall.

"Psh, like hell I am!" Isabela replied with a smirk.

Soon the two caught up with Fenris, whom was now trying to get passed Aveline and the others while they did their best to keep him from entering the room.

"You need to calm down, Fenris." Aveline said sternly, blocking the door with her body.

"Out of my way!" Fenris barked while trying to shove the woman aside.

"Not until you lower that temper of yours." Aveline was determined to not move an inch.

"It's alright Aveline." Hawke replied as they neared them. "Let him in. This needs to be settled." It wasn't like they had a choice anyway, Fenris wasn't going to calm down for anyone.

Aveline's gaze shifted from Fenris to Hawke for a moment, then with a sigh she stepped aside. Fenris didn't hesitate a second longer, he kicked the door open and stormed over to Varania. She jumped in place at the sudden intrusion, her eyes turning to the brother she had betrayed the night before.

The small elf gasped as Fenris pinned her against the wall, "Why did you do it?" Fenris demanded, his deep voice an angry growl.

"I had no choice, Leto." Varania whispered, her empty eyes starring into his.

"Stop calling me that!" His grip on her tightened.

Varania winced from the pain of his grip, but she did not struggle, "Danarius was going to make me his apprentice. I would have been a Magister."

"You were willing to sell out your own brother to become a Magister?" A wave of anger washed over Fenris as he took her betrayal to a whole new level. His pressed Varania harder against the wall.

"Fenris, calm down..." Hawke tried but was soon interrupted by Anders.

"Wait, your sister is a mage?" Anders narrowed his eyes in anger, "You bloody hypocrite! You really are just jealous!"

Fenris shot Anders a warning glare.

Hawke instantly placed herself between the two, "Anders, please…you're not helping."

"Sorry Hawke, but I cannot hold this back any longer." Anders gently pushed her aside and got in Fenris's face.

"Uh, I think it would be wise if you did not anger him any further." Zevran interrupted, "Did you not see what he did to Danarius?"

Ignoring the antivan elf, Anders continued. "You are just like the rest of them! Those that blame everything that goes wrong in their lives on magic. Those that believe magic is nothing but pure evil. Yet even when you claim you loath it, deep down you wish you had the magical gift. Since you don't have it, you feel normal, weak, and that terrifies you doesn't it? You are nothing more than a -"

Anders' angry voice was cut short as Fenris suddenly spun around and slammed his fist hard into his face . The tevinter elf's entire body now glowed brightly as his lyrium markings lit up the room, his rage fueled by pure hatred.

Hawke moved fast enough in time to grab Fenris's other hand before it could plunge into Anders' chest. "Enough, Fenris!" She shouted, her voice filled with panic. "Calm yourself!"

Anders' eyes glowed brightly as Justice didn't hesitate to take over. The mage's body began to glow, blue cracks began to form upon his skin and clothing.

"Oh shit…" Isabela muttered, she began to step away from the three.

"Hawke, knock Fenris out!" Aveline shouted.

Even if Hawke had wanted too, she didn't get the chance. For Justice sent both her and Fenris flying across the room with a blast of energy from his mind. Their backs struck the wall behind them, both landing on the ground in a heap. Fenris roared in anger as he rose to his feet and charged at Anders. Hawke was instantly on him, leaping through the air she tackled Fenris from behind. Once again they hit the ground, using her full weight, she pinned him beneath her.

By pure defensive instinct, Fenris reached up and grabbed Hawke by the throat. His eyes glowed fiercely as he glared up at her. Hawke froze as the others yelled for him to stop. Her hold on him did not loosen. Then as realization dawned on him, he quickly let her go.

"Get off me, Hawke!" Fenris growled as she pinned his wrists above his head.

"Shut up!" She snapped, having had enough of this petty bullshit. Fenris took the hint from her tone, glaring up at her he went still. Turning her gaze to Justice she shouted, "Snap out of it Anders, calm yourself right now!"

It took a moment, but Anders regained control. He stood there blinking at her, "Hawke, I…" his voice trailed off.

"Please, just leave." Hawke replied sternly, looking to Aveline and the others she asked them to lead him from the room, as well as Varania. When they were all gone, she glanced down at Fenris. The cold look in his eyes made her wince, "I'm sorry, but you left me no choice."

Fenris's body was still a glow, his eyes narrowed as he glared up at her. "You had no right to interfere!" He growled through clenched teeth.

"I had every right to interfere!" She replied just as angrily. "I am not about to stand by and let you both to kill each other! Not after what I had to go through last night to save your stubborn ass!" She looked away from him, "Damn it, Fenris..."

"I will only tell you this one more time. Get off me now…" He warned, his temper was getting the best of him.

"No! Bloody Maker, I wish you would just pull up your big girl panties and take control of that anger of yours!" Then to Fenris's amazement, she cursed in Tevinter. "Festis bei umo canavarum!" Which meant 'You will be the death of me!' Seeing the look on his stunned face she added sarcastically, "Yeah that's right, I know your lingo!" In secrete, Hawke had been learning to speak Tevinter, she still didn't know the full language yet, but she was getting there. At first she wanted to learn the language to impress Fenris, though later on she wanted to learn it for herself.

The broody elf's face was once again masked with many different emotions. His expressions went from anger, to shock, confusion, then anger once more. Suddenly he made his move. Hawk gasped in alarm as he flipped Hawke over onto her back, taking control. Hawke tried to stop him, but he instantly grabbed her wrists and pinned them at each side of her head. For a moment, Hawke remembered how the others had tried to warn her about Fenris.

How he was filled with such rage and unbelievable hatred, that he couldn't be trusted, how he was too unstable to be around. Though she refused to believe he would actually hurt her. Not after she saved his life, let alone the way he held her moments ago in the captain's private quarters. Yet, as he glared down at her with such rage in his eyes, she began to wonder…

Just when she thought he was going to say something, Fenris suddenly released her and rose to his feet. Without even looking at her, he stormed towards the door while muttering something in Tevinter under his breath.

Hawke's eyes narrowed as she gawked at him, "What…did you call me?" She couldn't be sure, it almost sounded like he had called her a rude name. When he didn't reply she continued. "So, you're just going to leave… again?" Hawke called after him, the words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

He replied darkly, "It would be best for both of us if I did."

"Fenris…"

"I'm not going to argue with you Hawke. I need to deal with Varania."

Climbing to her feet she replied more calmly, "I know you do. But you are too upset right now to confront her. You'll most likely kill her before getting any answers." When he ignored her and reached out a hand to open the door, Hawke removed a dagger from a sheath on her thigh. With a flick of her wrist, she flung the dagger at the door. Fenris flinched when the blade struck the wood just inches from his hand. "You are not going anywhere…" She growled while pointing a finger at him.

Fenris turned and glared at her, "You are out of line!"

"Only a little..." Hawke whispered sarcastically, a smirk upon her lips. She placed her hands upon her hips and stood her ground as he approached.

Standing in front of her, he asked with a frustrated sigh, "What do you want from me?"

Hawke hesitated, then held up two fingers. "First off. Stop being so bloody stubborn1 Second, keep that damn anger of yours under control. You're really starting to act like a child."

Before she could think of anything else to say, Fenris shoved Hawke with his body, pinning her against the wall. "Let's add a third…" He whispered darkly as he stared into her piercing blue eyes. "Stay out of my business!" Then suddenly letting her go, he turned and walked out of the room.

Listening to the door slam shut, Hawke hung her head and whispered sadly, "I can't…" It was easier said than done. How could someone let go of something they cared so much for? All she wanted was to try and help him, but she had to remind herself that you can't help someone who didn't want to be helped.

A few moments later, the door opened and Varric popped his head through. "Hey Hawke, you alright?"

"Just peachy…" Was her half hearted reply as she walked over to him.

"Shall we try for a round two?" He asked with a smirk.

With a nod, they headed down the hall to meet up with the others. Fenris had enough time to calm down and they soon tried confronting Varania again. This time Anders was kept out of the room, Hawke had sent him to take care of Merrill, who was still very sea sick.

"Why did you betray me?" Fenris asked again, turning his heated gaze back on Varania.

Varania replied honestly. "You had no idea what we went through… what I had to do since mother died. This was my only chance."

Just like that, Fenris's body glowed brightly as his anger quickly returned. "And now you have no chance at all…" He moved towards Varania, his glowing hand clenched into a tight fist at his side.

The elven woman pressed her back against the wall, her hands raised in defense. "Please…don't do this!" She turned her frightened, pleading eyes to Hawke. "Please, make him stop!"

"I would have given you everything…" Fenris whispered as he raised his fist, ready to tear out her heart. Yet before he could plunge his fist through the girl's chest, Hawke reached out and stopped him.

"Wait…don't kill her, Fenris." Hawke wasn't quiet sure why she didn't want him to kill Varania. Part of her wanted to see the girl be punished for betraying her own flesh and blood. However, another part of her knew deep down it was wrong.

Fenris instantly turned his angry gaze upon her, "Back off Hawke…" He growled in warning, "She was going to stand by and let me be killed. She deserves nothing more than to die just like Danarius and Hadriana!"

"Are you so certain about that?" She replied, her gaze shifted from Fenris to Varania. "Look at her, Fenris. Look at her eyes, they're dead…" Hawke wasn't sure if Fenris or the others knew what she meant by Varania having dead eyes, but she knew the meaning. Only those that managed to survive terrible ordeals. Those who were forced to witness and live through horrid situations, that never knew kindness, love, or those that lost everyone dear to them and allowed the darkness to fill their empty hearts, held such eyes.

Varania's eyes were empty, lifeless. Yes she was his sister, and yes she betrayed him to become a Magister. Though you would be surprised just what one so desperate would do to accomplish after living a life based on survival. She was just as much of a victim as Fenris was. "I killed my own sister Fenris…trust me when I say you don't want that kind of blood on your hands." She added sadly.

Fenris fell silent, yet his hold on Varania did not loosen. Nor did he want to look into his sisters eyes, part of him knew Hawke was right, but he didn't want to believe it. It was much easier to just let the hate consume him and knowing that a with the flick of his wrist, he could have vengeance be fulfilled once more.

"Elf…I mean, Fenris." Varric joined in, coming to stand beside him. "Hawke's right. I know this is hard to believe but this is the last thing you want to do."

Reluctantly, Fenris slowly released Varania. "Get out!" He snapped, his tone harsh.

"Sebastien, will you please lead Varania to another room." Hawke instructed.

With a nod, Sebastien gently took Varania by the arm and began to lead her from the room. Yet before they could leave she turned to look at Fenris, "You said you didn't ask for this… but that's not true. You wanted it, you competed for it. Once you won you used the boon to have mother and I freed."

"Why are you telling me this?" Fenris asked, turning to glance at her from over his shoulder.

"Freedom was no boon. I look on you now and I think you received the better end of the bargain." With that said, she allowed Sebastien to lead her from the room.

Hawke watched as Fenris turned his back on them, at first she thought he was going to speak but he kept silent. After a moment of awkward silence, she asked the others to leave them alone.

"Wait…if we're not going to kill her. What are we going to do?" Asked Isabela, sounding rather disappointed of the outcome.

"We'll leave her on the ship." Hawke replied, "We can't make it back to Kirkwall with this one, its too damaged from the storm. We'll grab one of the smaller boats and head back to the one we borrowed. It's not that far, you can see it from here."

Isabela snorted a laugh. "Oh, I like that idea much better. Lets leave the little wench alone to slowly die of starvation."

"Well, not completely alone..." Zevran replied, "While we were waiting for Hawke to awaken, I went searching through the rooms for…certain items. And well, I so happened to stumble upon the original ship's captain and a couple remaining crew members. They were all hiding in some barrels of pickles in the cargo bay. Must say I was rather surprised when I opened one of the barrels lids and found the captain hiding in there."

"Aw…well damn, and I here I was hoping for a happy ending to this crappy situation." Isabela grumbled.

"Honestly Isabela, do you really think Sebastien would allow us to do that to the girl?" Aveline asked.

"Who said we were going to be returning with him anyway?" Isabela answered teasingly.

"That's low.. even for you." Aveline replied, shaking her head.

"Oh like the thought didn't cross your mind too, big girl. Just think about it, we wouldn't have to hear his righteous speeches anymore." Isabela said with a smile.

"Come on, let's go check on Daisy. Hopefully she's feeling better." Varric said as they headed out the door. Merrill had remained on deck while trying to regain from being both sea sick and nauseated from the gory mess. "Poor girl, last time I saw her she was puking over the side. I think I saw a boot come out of her."

Once they were gone and the door was firmly closed behind them, Hawke walked over to stand beside Fenris. "Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Fenris snapped angrily.

Hawke winced at his tone, right... stupid question to ask. Of course he was upset, she would have been too if she were in his place.

Lowering his gaze to the floor he said softly, "I thought discovering my past would bring a sense of belonging, but I was wrong. Magic has tainted that too. There is nothing for me to reclaim." A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he turned away from her. "I am alone."

Now, perhaps most girls that are good and decent would have said something sweet, then give the person a big heart warming hug after hearing something so sad as that. But not Hawke, she was no dainty spring flower.

Instead, she narrowed her eyes at him. Then within a blink of an eye, she lashed out her arm and grabbed a hold of his shirt. Pulling Fenris around to face her, she then slammed his back rather roughly against the wall, pinning him there. Fenris's eyes went wide, he was completely in shock by her actions.

Lowering her head, she stood there, pretty much leaning against him with one hand while the other covered her face. Closing her eyes, she sighed, "See…I don't like to hear shit like that."

"Hawke, what are you-" Fenris protested but she cut him off by placing a finger against his lips.

"Shh…my turn to talk. You just listen Broody." A sound that was a mix between a snarl and an annoyed groan escaped her lips as she straightened her back. Looking at him, she continued. "When are you going to get it through that thick elven head of yours…" She began lightly tapping him on the head with her fist, "That you are in fact NOT alone?" Then turning more serious she added, "I told you six years ago that I have your back. It's about damn time you realize that I am here for you Fenris, and so are the others. Well besides Anders, but the rest of them are your friends. They care about you too, so much in fact that they were willing to risk their lives last night to save you. What part of that do you not understand?"

Once again, Fenris opened his mouth to speak but soon fell silent. At that moment Hawke would have almost given anything to been able to wield blood magic herself, just so that she could be able to read his mind just then. What was he thinking that made it so hard for him to say it out loud?

Slowly, Fenris gently placed his hand over hers that gripped his shirt. "You heard what Varania said. I wanted these markings…I fought for them."

"And all of that is in the past now, Fenris."

"Is it?" He met her gaze once more, "You always seem to have an answer for everything Hawke. So tell me, what do you think I should do now?"

The decision wasn't hers to make, even if her entire being wanted to order him to stay with her. "What do you want to do?"

Lowering his head, he rose his arm and gently pushed her aside, "Right now I just want to get off this damn ship." Without another word he walked past her and out into the hall.

Standing there in silence, Hawke began to wonder if there would ever be a future for the both of them. Why did Fenris keep turning away from her? Someday soon, she vowed to get the answer from him. With a heavy heart, once again she followed after him.

Once everyone was gathered on deck, Hawke spoke with the ship's captain, whom smelled of pickles. She found out through him that the ship's damage wasn't as server as they had thought. They would make it to their destination just fine after a few minor repairs, he also agreed to take Varania along with them.

While speaking with the ship's Captain, Fenris had began searching the ship for his armored chest piece and gauntlets. After a few moments, he appeared on deck wearing them. Yet he was still missing the gift she had given him, apparently being unable to find it. Excusing herself from the captain, Hawke headed down below to try and find the item herself.

Hawke searched room after room, but had no luck. She hoped that the thug who took it from Fenris back at the inn hadn't fallen off the ship during the storm while having it on him. She headed down into the storage room, where the crew members had slept. After looking through a few chests, she finally found it. The Blade of Mercy. With a sigh of relief, Hawke grabbed the sword and headed back on deck.

When everyone was ready, they began to fill the little boat that would take them back to the ship they had borrowed. Hawke was the last to board the ship, removing the Blade of Mercy from her back she handed it to Fenris. "Here."

He met her gaze briefly and muttered a quick thank you then turned away. Sighing, she sat down beside the queasy Merrill and began to help paddle. It didn't take long for them to reach their ship, once on board Isabella took the wheel and prepared to head back to Kirkwall.

The others had spread out, Varric and Aveline were with Merril near the side of the railing, trying to comfort her. Zevran had joined Isabella, the two were laughing while she steered the ship. As for Anders and Fenris, the two tried to put as much distance between each other as possible.

Anders stood by himself at the stern, while Fenris leaned against a wall near the captain's quarters. Sebastien seemed to be trying to start a conversation with the broody elf. Either about the Maker or trying to comfort his friend about Varania. Whatever the prince was talking about, it didn't seem to interest Fenris much. Though his forest green eyes scanned the deck, yet they never once met hers. Once again he was trying to avoid eye contact.

Turning her gaze on Anders, she started to walk towards him. After what happened on the other ship, she had yet to check on how he was doing. The mage seemed to be deep in thought, for he had not noticed her approach. Gently, Hawke reached out her elbow and playfully nudged his arm. "Hey." She said softly.

Anders uncrossed his arms and turned to look at her, "I'm sorry for what happened back there Hawke… If you hadn't of stopped Fenris, he might have-"

"Don't." Hawke replied quickly, cutting him off. She knew what could of happened, what Fenris had tried to do, but she still did not want to hear it.

"You can't just deny what he tried to do back there…"

"I'm not denying anything Anders. Besides, it's not like you didn't help the matter by egging him on." Hawke scowled.

"I know I started it, but he-"

"He would have ripped out your still beating heart from your chest and held it up in front of your eyes so you could see just how black it was before you died." Hawke muttered with a sigh, "I know Anders, I'm not taking sides here. I care about you both and I don't want you two to kill each other. I swear you both have more in common than you realize."

Anders huffed at that, "How so? We are nothing a like."

"Oh, I beg a differ." Hawke smirked, "Think about it. You loath Templars as much as Fenris loathes mages. You both were poorly treated by those that you've hated your entire lives. Not only that but you-"

Anders waved her off, clearly not interested in hearing just how much he and the broody elf had in common. "I don't see how you can care about him so much. You're always so damned protective of him." Anders glared over his shoulder at Fenris.

"I really don't want to get into this right now…" Hawke protested as she raised both hands to her face. "

"I'm sorry, I just get frustrated having to see someone I care about wait around for another who clearly doesn't seem to want to be with them." The moment the words were out of his mouth, Anders went still. He winced as he watched his cold words strike Hawke. Already he seemed to have regretted saying that to her.

After a moment of awkward silence, she spoke, "You don't have to understand Anders." With a tired sigh, she continued, "Look, I don't want to get into this. I just came over here to thank you for saving my life."

His gaze softened as he looked down at her, the tone in his voice gentle. "I have never been so scared in my life. To see you like that…for a moment I thought…I thought that I wouldn't be able to save you." He reached out a hand and gently brushed a few loose strands of hair from her eyes. "I thought I lost you back there… and it terrified me." Gently, he placed his hand on the side of her face.

Hawke's body began to tense up as she met Anders's intense gaze. Slowly, she reached her hand up and gently placed it over his hand. His voice trembled when he spoke those last words. She knew he cared deeply for her, but all she could think about was how much she wished Fenris was the one to be telling her this. It made her feel terrible, let alone guilty.

Anders had been so good to her over the years, a true friend, a friend she did not deserve. Yet here she was, about to break his heart again. "Anders…" Hawke tried to find the words, but her mind was a total blank. Sadly, she lowered her head and closed her eyes, her hand still holding his. "You've been a true friend, though I am sorry that I cannot give you what you seek."

Anders seemed to lean in towards her, but caught himself at her words. Leaning away he straightened. "I know. I might not be the one you choose to be with, I just… want you to know I am here if you need me."

"Even though its difficult for you to be around me." She replied knowingly.

He smiled slightly, "Well, you don't make it easy, no. But what woman does?"

"Cheap shot…" Hawke teased in return. Just as she let go of his hand. Anders made his move. Before she knew it, his arms were around her, bringing her in close for a tight hug. Her eyes went wide, not sure what was happening at first.

"I might as well get a hug out of this. After saving you, I think I deserve one." He whispered against her ear. "Of course a kiss would be even better…" His tone playful.

"Don't press your luck." Hawke replied with a chuckle, returning the friendly hug.

A loud noise caught their attention. Breaking the hug, Hawke glanced over her shoulder in time to see Sebastien step back in alarm as the door to the captain's champers slammed shut. Fenris was no longer in sight.

Hawke headed over to Sebastien, "What happened?"

"I don't know… he just got angry all of a sudden, punched the wall and went inside." Sebastien replied, sounding confused.

"Oh, Gloworm probably just got pissed to see Hawke feeling up Anders." Isabela joined in from behind the wheel.'

"I wasn't feeling him up!" Hawke snapped, glaring up at Isabela.

The woman just smiled as she arched a brow at her, "Oh, you weren't? Sure looked like it from here."

"It was just a hug." Anders protested.

"Good luck explaining that to Broody…" Huffed Varric.

Maker, this day was not getting any better. She needed to see if Fenris was alright, perhaps try and talk to him. Though as Hawke reached her hand for the doorknob, Zevran appeared at her side and gently caught her hand. "I do not think it would be wise to speak with him right now, my dear Champion." He said honestly. "He could use some time alone. After what happened with his sister and all."

Reluctantly Hawke nodded and stepped away from the door. Zevran was right, Fenris needed to be alone. So much had happened to him, the last thing he needed was for her to bug him. Besides, following after him didn't seem to help any. With a tired sigh, she excused herself from the others and went to be alone.

There at the stern, she sat for the longest time, alone, starring out into the beautiful, blue calm ocean. The gentle breeze that blew through her long raven hair was little comfort as they sailed towards Kirkwall. For her mind was like a fierce storm. Many thoughts flashed through her mind like lightening, wild and unstable. She thought back to everything that had happened.

Remembering how Fenris had pleaded for her to go with him to meet his long lost sister. How the meeting turned into a trap. Being controlled by Danarius, whom mind controlled her with blood magic, forcing her to give up Fenris. How she felt the fear and adrenaline rush through her veins as she fought her way to save him. The memory of Danarius' blade sinking deep into her body, feeling the blade grind against her bones, tarring through her insides. How she fell into a sea of darkness, then suddenly be surrounded by light and warmth, greeted by her loving family that was no longer with her.

Then waking up and seeing Fenris beside her, remembering how he held her so tight, afraid to let go. Then…she remembered his anger. How furious he was when she stopped him from tarring out Anders's heart. How he told her to stay out of his business with such anger in his eyes. He hadn't even thanked her for saving his life… All these images and memories that flashed in her mind, was too exhausting. Yet Hawke couldn't think of anything else.

_'Think of anything…but him.'_ She demanded of herself,_ 'Think of cute little kittens, expensive daggers and swords. Meredith wearing a stupid pink dress while dancing the Remigold, Varric's chest hair…bloody anything!'_

But it was useless, all she could think of was Fenris. His forest green eyes starring deep into hers. These feelings were such a bitch…

"Hawke." Aveline gently placed her hand upon her shoulder as she looked down at her. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy…"

"Not very convincing." Aveline replied sternly.

"I'm fine, Aveline." Hawke tried again.

"You should know by now that doesn't work with me." Aveline stated more seriously. Nothing could get past her.

"I know." Hawke rubbed her eyes and muttered, "Sorry, I'm just tired is all."

Taking a seat beside her, Aveline continued. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about." She said with a sigh.

"Just give him time."

Hawke shook her head. "I've given him three years, Aveline. It's been long enough, he doesn't want me-"

Aveline held out a clean red sash, the same one that Fenris had worn around his wrist. The last Hawke seen of it was back at the Hanged Man. The sash was filthy with dirt after being cut from his wrist and tossed to the ground. She had wondered how Aveline had came to acquiring it. Thinking it must have fallen out of her pocket during the fight on the ship. "Give him more time." Aveline said again.

Seeing the sash, Hawke fell silent as she took the sash from Aveline. Her fingers gently brushed over the soft fabric, feeling touched that Aveline had cleaned it for her.

Without another word, Aveline stood and left Hawke to be alone with her thoughts.

"Thank you, Aveline." Hawke called softly over her shoulder.

Turning around, the Captain of the guard smiled gently. "Your welcome."

By the time they finally reached Kirkwall, the sun was starting to set.

It would be a lie to say it felt good to back in Kirkwall, but far too many horrible memories kept it from feeling like a true home. Even with everything she had accomplished, to be called the city's champion, everything just reminded her of what she had lost, not gained.

The giant statue placed in her honor at the docks was never a comforting sight, she never felt like a true hero. Having fought the Arishock had been the right thing to do even though it had been the last thing that Hawke had wanted. Over the years she had tried desperately to keep the peace, but he had wanted to take Isabela and punish her for stealing that damn relic, so Hawke was forced to slay the qunari leader. With his dying breath he swore to her that one day they would return. She only hoped she would be ready when that day came.

Once their ship was docked, they were instantly greeted by the original ship's captain, along with his angry crew. However, there was no anger from the captain himself. Apparently his crew didn't mention that the one who took his ship had been the city's champion. He listened quietly as she explained that taking his ship had been important. Now that it was returned unscathed, he dismissed the charges.

"Well, I say its about time for that round of pints you owe us, my dear Isabela." Zevran said with that mischievous grin of his.

"I second that emotion." Varric agreed.

"I wouldn't mind a pint myself." Sebastien joined in as he scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Psh…" Isabela huffed, "Sorry boys, but I'm broke."

"That never stopped you from getting drinks before." Zevran replied jokingly.

"True…" Placing her hands upon her hips she added with a sigh, "Oh, alright. Let's head to the Hangman."

"Ah, that's more like it!" Zevran grinned.

"I'll have to pass, I just don't feel like drinking right now." Anders said, his voice emotionless.

"Same." Added Fenris.

"Aw, come on you two. We have much to celebrate, stop being so moody." Varric said sternly.

"Sorry Varric, perhaps tomorrow night. Besides, I need to check on my patients, as well as seeing how that new mother is doing."

That's right, Hawke had almost forgotten about the woman he helped deliverer her baby yesterday. "Let us know how they are doing, alright?" Hawke asked gently.

Glancing over his shoulder at her he said softly, "I promise." And with that, Anders headed towards his hideout in Darktown.

Without a word, Fenris started walking away.

"Hey, Gloworm! Why don't you join us." Barked Isabela,

"Not in the mood." He grumbled.

"Those two are something else." Varric shook his head slightly. Then looking to Hawke he asked, "What about you Hawke. You coming?"

"I really should get back and check on Orana and Sandal." Hawke started but Isabela wrapped an arm around her shoulders,

"Oh no you don't, you are coming with us sweet thing." Isabela turned to Aveline. "How about you big girl?"

Aveline shook her head, "I would, but I need to head back to the barrics."

"Uh huh, right before you have a tickle time with Donnic first." Isabela teased.

"Funny." Aveline replied darkly, narrowing her eyes at the woman.

"I'm so sorry, I would go too, but I think I'll just head home and be sick in private." Said Merril, still looking very queasy. "I'll see you all tomorrow. Have a good night!"

As they watched the others leave, Zevran clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, such party poopers."

"Their loss." Said Isabela, her arm still around Hawke's shoulders, "C'mon, let's go."

Moments later, the five friends sat at a table in the Hanged Man, Isabela had just brought them the round of drinks.

Grabbing his pint, Sebastien arched a brow at Isabela. "Say, Isabela…"

"Yes, sugar buns?" Isabela coed.

Sebastien arched a brow at her, "Since you claimed you were broke, how did you manage to pay for these?"

Isabela merely flashed Sebastien a mischievous grin as Varric and Zevran snickered. "They're called breasts, Sebby…"

It took a moment for that to sink in, but once it did, Sebastien's jaw dropped and Hawke couldn't help but laugh. "Dear Maker… Isabela. Please tell you didn't actually… never mind." Clearing his throat, he quickly thanked her and took a sip.

While the others laughed and chugged down their drinks, Hawke took time to finish hers. She'd never enjoyed the taste of ale, it just didn't satisfy her, but she didn't want to be rude. When she was done, she began to excuse herself for the night, but she didn't get far.

"Hawke, you barely finished your drink and you want to leave?" Isabela said, reaching out and taking her by the arm.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not in the mood for ale." Hawke replied with a shrug.

"How about some wine then?" Isabela asked, she waved at the barkeep and told him to bring his finest wine. "Come on, don't be such a spoil sport. Have some fun for once, you've been so gloomy the past three years."

Shaking her head, Hawke tried to protest, "Isabela…"

"Oh sit down already!" Isabela pushed her into the seat and placed the bottle of red wine in front of her. "Really, just try and relax. After what happened, you deserve a little fun."

"Ah, I do love it when you get so dominate, Isabela." Zevran teased. "But yes, do sit with us a little longer my dear Champion."

"Yeah, Hawke. Enjoy yourself." Varric joined in.

Knowing that Isabela wasn't going to take no for an answer, Hawke sighed and reached for the bottle. Perhaps the they were right, she had been keeping herself distan from the others lately. She did miss having moments like this, besides, what harm could one more drink do?

The five friends continued on with their laughter and drinking. Talking about the good times that had over the past six years they'd been together. Hawke eventually loosened up and joined in with their laughter, but she didn't end up having one drink as planned.

One drink became two, then three, as well as four and five. She'd never been much of a drinker, yet tonight she found herself craving the sweet alcoholic beverage. She drank until the bottle went dry and her vision became blurry.

Hawke began to feel light headed and she closed her eyes, Maker… how could people drink like this all the time? Isabela, Varric and Zevran ended up drinking far more than her or Sebastien and they seemed to be unaffected.

After his seventh drink, Sebastien seemed to have passed out, his head rested comfortably in his arms. Hawke recalled him saying he'd been a party boy in his youth, but seeing him like this after his seventh drink, let alone his constant preaching, she found it hard to believe.

"Hey Varric… let's draw on Sebby's face!" Isabela laughed, snorting loudly. "Or better yet, let's strip him down to his underpants, set him out in front of the chantry with the words 'See what drinking will do to you' on his chest!"

Zevran burst out laughing, "My, that's a vivid image isn't it?"

"No…leave the poor guy alone Isabela." Varric said with a laugh.

"Aw Varric, you take the fun out of drinking." Isabela protested.

"You still love me though." Varric teased.

Sebastien raised his head and looked at Isabela, "Nice try. I know better than to fall asleep before you."

"You're so ruining the fun." She said with a pout.

Varric chuckled and took another sip of his pint. He looked to Hawke, "How you doing, Hawke? Want another bottle?" He teased, seeing how mixing the drinks had made her queasy.

"No, Maker… no." Hawke groaned, placing her hands upon her face.

"You need to learn to hold your liquor my friend. Not only that, but remember to never mix ale with wine." Isabela said playfully, "But I am proud of you. You made that entire bottle your bitch tonight."

Slowly, Hawke rose to her feet. Her body felt so heavy, her legs began to tremble. At first she feared they would give out from under her. "I ssshould head home." She slurred.

"I think it be best if you just spent the night here, Hawke." Varric said. "Sleep it off and head home in the morning."

But Hawke shook her head, "No. I really…need to…check on…Ssandal… and Orana."

"I'll make sure she gets home safe." Isabela stood and placed Hawke's arm around her shoulders to help steady her. Looking to Zevran she gave him a playful wink. "Be back in a bit."

"I'll be waiting." Zevran grinned back.

While heading into Hightown, Isabela grunted as she tried to steady the intoxicated Hawke as they headed to her Estate. "Hawke, give me a break here. You're heavy, I need you to move your damned feet. Don't make me drag your drunken ass all by myself!"

"I wish he would talk about my ass…" Hawke snorted, completely zoned out.

Isabela blinked, "What?"

"Hoppy!" Hawke cried out, her slurred voice echoing out into the night as she wobbled beside Isabela.

"Okay… you have completely lost me." Isabela replied, sounding very confused.

"S-you know that…broody glowy… elf!"

It took Isabela a minute, "You mean Fenris?"

"Yes, Fenris! I wanted to nickname him Hoppy. But nooo… Varric wanted to call him Broody…"

"Why would you want to call him Hoppy?" Asked Isabela.

"Cus when he runs… he looks like he hops!" Hawke snorted with a chuckle, then leaned against her. "He's such a broody, glowy little bunny with puppy eyes."

"You are sooooo drunk…" Isabela rolled her eyes. "No more drinks for you sweet thing."

Placing a hand upon her face she added with a groan, "Ugh, I don't see how you can drink like you do, Isabela. I just had one bottle and I'm acting like a complete idiot."

Isabela chuckled as they neared her estate. "It takes years of practice hun, don't worry. You'll be your usual badass self in the morning. Accompanied with your very own killer headache."

"I already have the damn headache…" Hawke groaned again as she tried to get a hold of herself. She needed to stop babbling, the last thing she wanted was for Isabela to start talking about Fenris.

"So, I take it you're upset with Fenris?"

Too late.

"No." Hawke replied quickly.

"C'mon, you should know you can talk to me about these things. We're friends aren't we?" Isabela asked.

"We are." Hawke replied honestly.

"Well then…let's talk." Isabela insisted.

"There's nothing to talk about. It's over and done with." Fenris had said the very same thing to Anders one day when the two got into it. It felt wrong to say it herself, but she wanted Isabela to just drop it. Once they reached the door, Hawke placed her hand against the door frame while trying to remove the keys from her pocket. As she removed the keys, the red sash had fallen out of her pocket and landed at Isabela's feet.

"What's this?" Isabela asked as she knelt down to pick it up. Hawke watched as the woman ran her fingers over the soft fabric. "Doesn't this belong to Fenris?"

Turning her gaze back on the door Hawke sighed, lowering her head she replied softly. "Before it belonged to him… it was mine."

"It belonged to you?" Isabela asked.

Shoving the door open, Hawke turned to glare at her. "What do you not get Isabela? Everyone knows about the night Fenris and I shared together, stop playing dumb."

Isabela raised her hands in defense, "Whoa… hey calm down."

"Why?" Hawke demanded, her anger began to rise as jealously started to take over. She began to recall over the years how Isabela kept flirting with Fenris. Even after their night together, the woman kept hitting on him. It was odd that she was always interrupting them if they were alone. Rare times when Hawke was able to be alone with Fenris and try to talk with him, or how Isabela acted back on the ship. Barging in while they were in the captain's quarters just to let him know that his sister was awake. Just the thought of the two together…it was just to painful to think about.

Perhaps it was the liquor, but Hawke found herself questioning Isabela's loyalty. She always knew the woman was attracted to Fenris, perhaps she'd just been waiting to make her move. "Stop poking me about this. It's none of your damn business!"

Isabela began to grow annoyed, "I'm not poking you. I'm holding your drunken ass up. You need to calm down."

"Just piss off." Hawke growled coldly, "If you want to go after Fenris so much, go for it. He's made it damn clear how he feels. The broody elf doesn't want me." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Sighing, she continued more softly, "No matter what I do for him, its never enough. Maybe its just me… or maybe its because I protect those that he hates so much. I don't know anymore." Hawke cursed under her breath as she turned away from Isabela, not wanting the woman to see the sadness in her eyes. "So have at it. Perhaps you can do more for him than I ever could."

Isabela seemed to hesitate a moment, as if she was thinking of saying something but kept silent. Releasing Hawke, she turned away and began to walk off without a word. Which was unexpected since Hawke figured the woman would curse at her, it was just her style. Instead she just walked away in silence.

Cursing again, Hawke stepped inside. With her anger taking over, she turned and slammed the door shut as hard as she could. A painting that hung upon the wall fell to the floor, shattering from the impact. With a tired sigh, Hawke closed her eyes and leaned against the door, feeling completely lost. Perhaps it was uncalled for her to lash out at Isabela like that, but she couldn't help it. Part of Hawke wanted to blame the woman for being one of the reasons for Fenris's behavior. It was always easier to blame someone else for your problems, even though it was wrong.

"Enchantment?" Came an innocent voice from the hall.

Looking up, Hawke saw Sandal in his sleep wear, starring over at her.

Her actions had frightened him and it instantly made her feel guilty. Sighing, she began to walk over to him. "It's alright Sandal, don't mind me. I just…really need something to hit!" Her voice had started out gentle, but as the last few words escaped her lips, her tone turned into an angry growl.

"Enchaaaannntttmmeeennnt!" Sandal yelled as he suddenly took off running towards his room. Once safely inside his room, he slammed the door shut and locked it.

Hawke's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. Oh no, she frightened the poor boy again. She walked over to the door and gently called out to him, "Aw, Sandal, I'm sorry. I didn't mean I'd hit you, hun!"

But he didn't reply, all she heard was his little soft wimpers of fear. Damn, what was wrong with her? She had to think of a way to try and calm Sandal down, the last thing she wanted was for him to fear her. Getting an idea, Hawke headed into the kitchen. There upon the window sill was a freshly baked cherry pie. Orana must have made it before going to bed and left it to cool. Smiling, Hawke cut a slice and placed it on a plate and headed back to Sandal's door.

"Sandal…" Hawke called gently, "You don't have to come out if you don't want to. I just want you to know that I have a piece of Orana's delicious cherry pie waiting for you by the door. Feel free to open it when your ready." With that said, Hawke left the plate by the door and headed to her room.

Orana's door was closed, the young elven girl was fast asleep. Not wanting to wake her, Hawke prepared a bath for herself. She hoped the soothing bath would help chase away the effects of the wine. The pounding headache that she had refused to go away, holding her breath, Hawke let her aching body become fully submerged within the water. The tub was deep enough for her to stretch out in. It felt good to just lay there below the water's surface a moment. As if she was trying to let the water sink into her well being and wash out all the problems weighing her down.

Once cleaned, Hawke wrapped herself in a robe and locked herself away in her room. Exhuastion taking over, she fell onto the bed head first. Her face sank into the softness of her faviorte pillow. No matter how wonderful the bed felt, the coolness of the sheets against her skin, she just couldn't fall asleep. Again Fenris haunted her mind, the words she said to Isabela, just refused to go away. For moments Hawke just lay there until she couldn't stand it any longer. She couldn't let this go, she had to speak with Fenris. Now.

Groaning angrily Hawke slid off the bed and pulled the robe from her body. Cursing under her breath she began to dress. "He wants to be broody? I'll show him broody…!" She grumbled while pulling on a pair of pants. Grabbing her boots, Hawke began to put them on one at a time as she hopped towards the front door.

As she made her way there, she passed Sandal's door. She skidded to a stop when she saw the empty plate on the floor, the little rascal had eaten every single crump of the pie. That brought a smile to her lips, but it soon went away as she grabbed a sword from the weapons rack. There was no time to strap on her leather armor, but she never left the house without a weapon. It was better to have it and not need it, than need it and not have it.

Locking the front door behind her, Hawke began to head towards Fenris's borrowed mansion. A rumble of thunder could be heard in the distence as the smell of rain hung in the air. A storm was coming. Good, it matched her mood perfectly.

It started to drizzle by the time Hawke reached the elf's mansion. While making her way there, she thought of everything she was going to say to him. Even if Fenris didn't want to talk, he was going to get an ear full from her. She was tired of this game, tired of not knowing how he truly felt about her. Did he want to be with her or not? She wasn't getting any younger and her patience with him was wearing thin. But if he wanted to agrue, fine by her. It was time to end this, finding out once and for all if he had any feelings for her. If it was truly over or if they would end up together. Whatever the case maybe, this waiting game was going to end tonight.

As Hawke reached the door, a cold chill went down her spine as she saw the door was already opened. Merely just a crack, the door calmly moved back and forth with the wind. Just what was going on… why was it opened like this?

Doing her best to hold back her fear, Hawke removed the sword from the hoslter upon her back and prepared for a fight. Were the slavers back? She had thought they would be done hunting Fenris once Danarious was dead. Perhaps they hadn't heard the joyful news that their master was dead, or maybe they did and were here for revenge.

Slowly, Hawke eased the door opened and looked inside. The room was far to dark for her to make anything out. It would take a moment or two for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. When they did, she quietly made her way inside, making her way up the staircase to the room where Fenris slept. She did not find any signs of a struggle, nothing was out of place.

After years of telling the elf to clean up his manson, he finally did. Well, somewhat. The place was straightened up, but it was still rather dusty. Before he just left trash and other crap just laying around. During the days she was teaching him how to read, she got on to him about cleaning the place up. He finally took her adivce or perhaps he just got tired of her constant bickering, whatever the reason, the place was cleaner now than it once was.

Nearing Fernis's room, Hawke began to wonder if she'd just been to quick with her actions about the door being opened. Perhaps he didn't realize he hadn't shut it properly and went to bed. There was no sounds of a battle… or Maker forbid… he had already been taken by the slavers.

Just the thought made her heart skip a beat. _'Don't think that. He's fine…'_ Hawke told herself as she drew closer to his door. Though as she neared it, she could make out the sounds of whispered voices, but she could not make out what they were saying. The door to his room was opened just a crack as she reached out and began to push it open.

The light from the fireplace and candles gave just enough light for her to see. Yet she was not prepared for the sight before her...

There was Fenris, his legs pressed against the table with arms at his sides as Isabela leaned into him. Her hands gently cupping his face as she kissed him.

Hawke's heart fell as she stood there in the doorway, a gasp escaping her lips as she watched in shock at the scene before her. She blinked, this wasn't happening...

* * *

><p><strong>:O<strong>

**Don't worry! There's one more chapter to come! Hope you'll enjoying it *keeps her fingers crossed***

**Again please feel free to leave a review and express how you feel about this fanfic so far ^.^**

**Also once more, I apologize for any errors I missed.**


	7. Chapter 7

A loud crash sounded as Hawke's sword fell from her grasp and struck the floor, the sound startling the both of them. Fenris turned and his eyes went wide when he saw Hawke. Isabela cursed under her breath as they looked back at each other.

No one spoke, but there wasn't any need for words. Hawke had seen enough. It was true then, Fenris didn't want her after all. Anger as well as pain washed over her. Without a word, Hawke calmly knelt down and picked up her sword. Then raising her gaze at the two of them, she reached out and grabbed the doorknob. "Pardon me, I'm so sorry I disturbed you." She spat coldly while glaring at Fenris.

"Hawke, wait…!" Fenris called but she silenced him by slamming the door shut. She slammed it so hard that the rusty doorknob broke off and landed on the ground. With any lucky, the two would be stuck in that room long enough for her to get away.

All she wanted was to get out of there as fast as possible. Turning away Hawke fled down the stairs and out the front door. Her fleeing form was greeted by the chilly rain as it fell all around her. Thunder echoed through the darkness as she ran. No mater how fast she moved, it just wasn't fast enough. The throbbing pain in her head didn't help, nor did her unsteady balance that made her run almost in a zig zag direction. Unable to run any longer, she slid to a stop. Because of the pain of betrayal was so intense she wasn't paying attention to what direction she'd been running, Hawke found herself standing at the end of some kind of dead end in Hightown that she wasn't all to familiar with.

Her clothing and hair were completely soaked from the rain. Hawke couldn't tell if she was crying or not, for the tears mixed with the rain. No, Hawke refused to cry. She hadn't cried since the night her mother was taken from her. She would not cry now…

Yet she could not help herself. Gasping for breath, she placed a hand over her face and began to sob softly. Feeling so many damned emotions at the same time. Feeling both foolish, embarrassed, let alone weak for crying. Not that Hawke believed that crying made you weak, it just…made her feel beaten. She hated feeling like this.

She stood there, feeling so cold and lost. Hoping that the rain would wash away the pain and the sorrow. 'Maker give me strength…' Hawke preyed silently, wanting nothing more than to feel anything but this. How could they do this to her? After all she's done for them. After saving both of their lives, they would betray her like this? If only this horrid day would just end…

"Well, well, well… If it isn't the mighty Champion herself…" Came a crude and humored voice from behind.

Hawke lowered the hand from her face and glanced over her shoulder. There between the pillars was a man dressed in leather armor. She'd never seen him before, but the way he was armed and the heartless sneer upon his face made it clear that he was just one of the many thugs that roamed Hightown by night. Just hoping to run into some rich noble to rob. One that was foolish enough to be out at these late hours, alone. She narrowed her eyes at him.

Well she was sure the fool tonight. Hawke had left her armor behind. The only thing she wore was mere clothing and carried one little sword. Idiot. She knew that he was not alone, these type of men never traveled alone.

"Got nothing smug to say, huh honey?" The man taunted with a rotting grin. "Funny, I've heard you are quite the smart ass." He pushed himself away from the pillar he'd been leaning against and took a step towards her.

Hawke smirked and placed the tip of the sword into the ground before her, gripping the handle tightly as she glared back at the man. "What can I say? My reputation proceeds me."

He smirked in return, "That it does." The man took two steps towards her. "I've been looking for you, you know."

"So it seems." She taunted back.

His grin widened and took another step forward. "You've killed a lot of my men. They weren't bad people either, just wanting to make their place in the world. Just like you did."

Hawke brushed his words aside, she was nothing like his men. He was just trying to get a rise out of her, it wasn't going to happen. Out of the corner of her eye, she could make out shadows that moved behind the pillars. The hair on the back of her neck rose, she didn't need to look behind her to know that more men were behind her as well. Damn, she was in no shape to fight right now. The effects of the mixed drinks she consumed was still there, the horrid headache, her balance was unstable, even her vision was a bit off. There was no way she would be able to take these thugs out on her own, there was just too many.

"I'm so glad one of my men informed me that they spotted you at the Hanged Man tonight. He claimed that you've been drinking yourself stupid. Good. This will be so much fun." The man lifted his hand and closed his fist tightly, signaling for his men to move in.

Glancing around her, Hawke slowly rose her sword and held it sideways, close to her face so that she could use the blade's reflection like a mirror. It helped her keep an eye on those behind her as she prepared herself for the fight. A fight that she knew was not in her favor, but if by some miracle she did live through this, she vowed to never drink again.

"Ready to die, champion?" The leader asked, grinning at her with his rotted teeth.

"Bring it." Hawke growled angrily.

The man laughed but didn't move a muscle, it looked like he was going to let his thugs take care of it for him. Typical.

Hearing movement from behind her, Hawke leaned backwards and swung her sword over her head. The blade caught the two men that tried to attack from behind, slicing across their faces. Straightening herself, she then swung her sword forward and stabbed another attacker in the stomach. The three men cried out in pain and stumbled back.

You'd think fighting during a storm would be thrilling, but it wasn't. In fact its a pain in the ass. The hard rain made it difficult to see and the thunder was so loud it drained out the sounds of your enemies movements. Hawke couldn't tell if others were trying to rush her before it was too late. The throbbing headache didn't help the situation either and her reflex was slower that usual. Again, Hawke made a mental note that if she lived through this, she'd defiantly never drink again.

A larger man slammed into her, catching her off guard. Hawke sprawled roughly into one of the pillars, she grunted from the hard impact. As he rushed towards her again, she brought her sword up in time to block his attack. He pressed his blade against hers, trying to break her hold. Her feet slipped from the rain slick ground as she tried to push him of off her, but it was no use.

The man was strong like as ox and built like an ogre. He laughed his stinking breath in her face as he pressed his blade even harder against hers while she glared up at him. Having enough, Hawke made her move. As fast as she could, she lashed her hand out and plucked his eye from its socket. The man howled in pain and stumbled back. She then raised her leg and kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Come on you fools!" Their leader shouted, "She's drunk! You're going to let a drunken woman beat you?"

"I'm not that drunk." Hawke corrected, yes she had an unbelievably bad headache and was unbalanced but she was aware of what was going on around her. Yet she was not in her full condition to face these bastards.

Suddenly she was struck from behind, her vision went white as she fell to the ground. Someone had slammed the hilt of their sword across her head. Hawke groaned in pain as she tried to climb to her feet, but hands roughly grabbed her and lifted her up. Her body was slammed roughly against a stone wall, pinning her there. The sword she held was taken from her grasp as they pinned her arms and legs against the wall. No matter how much she struggled, they're hold on her was far too strong. Hawke cursed under her breath, "Let go!" She demanded angrily, but knew it was useless.

"No way." The thug leader said with a sadistic grin.

"What do you want us to do with her, boss?" Asked one of his thugs.

The leader just looked at her for a moment, his twisted gaze scanned her body beneath the rain soaked clothing. Scratching his chin, he then reached a hand out and began to trace his index finger down the side of her face. "Hmm…" Lowering his finger he let it slowly travel down until it stopped between her breasts.

Maker how she wanted to pluck his eyes from his damn sockets!

"It would be such a waste to just kill her right away... It's been sometime since I've had a woman as lovely as you, Champion." The leader said coldly.

Hawke's eyes widened as fear began to take over.

Just as the thug leader leaned forward as if to kiss her, Hawke closed her eyes and slammed her head against his face, head butting him hard. The force of the impact shattered his nose, blood squirted as he cursed in pain. He painfully back handed her across the face. The hit made Hawke's vision light up. The next thing she felt was the leader's hands trying to unbuckle her belt. "You'll pay for that bitch!" He growled.

Just then, a frightening sound filled the air. The men holding her looked at one another with confused expressions, their leader even stopped, the sound they heard was like nothing Hawke had ever heard before. It sounded so...demonic.

Suddenly the thug leader cried out in pain. Hawke gasped as she watched the man's face began to glow brightly. Wait, it wasn't his face that was glowing...it was more like a reflection.

Looking down, Hawke gasped again as she watched a glowing fist jerk back through the man's chest. The thug cursed in pain, he slowly turned his stunned face to see the one who had attacked him.

There stood Fenris, his eyes narrowed and filled with disgust as he glared at the man. Grabbing the man by his throat he pulled him closer, "You're a dead man for touching her!" He growled before sending him sprawling backwards.

Isabela appeared from behind Fenris, daggers drawn. She looked around at the carnage as well as those remaining. "Really Hawke...wasn't there enough blood that was spilt today? Nooo…it's never enough for you." Her tone sarcastic.

The men holding Hawke didn't budge, only one made a move and he placed his dagger across her throat. "Move and I'll kill her! I swear it!" He yelled, voice filled with panic.

Hawke's gaze went from the man that held the blade against her throat to Fenris, whom glared coldly back at the man.

Isabela glanced over her shoulder to see more thugs appear from corners and pillars to slowly gather around them. Turning back to Fenris she whispered playfully, "Pssst…this is the part where you say something really dashing before you rescue the damsel in distress."

"Words are cheap lady." Said the second thug that held Hawke.

In one fluid motion, Fenris lashed out his arm and grabbed the man holding the dagger by his throat. Hawke winced when she heard the snap of the man's neck. As the man fell limp, Fenris slammed his gauntlet fist into the second man's face then grabbed Hawke and pulled her free. Placing her protectively behind him, Fenris removed the Blade of Mercy from his back and stood ready to fight.

Isabela returned Hawke's sword to her and prepared as well. "Ah, how I love fighting in the rain. It's so relaxing." She said playfully.

Hawke just blinked at her, finding it hard to believe that they were here about to fight along side her. Let along saving her from the fate the thug leader had planned for her.

"Are you alright, Hawke?" Fenris asked as the three of them went back to back.

"Oh, just peachy Fenris." Hawke snapped, still angry with having witnessed the two's embrace.

He sighed while watching the men surround them. "It's not what you think. Please believe when I say that-"

"Lies!" Hawke raised her blade in time to block an attack. Lashing out her leg she kicked the man away.

"Listen to him, Hawke." Isabela pleaded, "Do you really think we would betray you like that?"

"You tell me." Hawke growled through clenched teeth while watching her attacker decide when to make his next move.

"Oh, don't go there." Isabela sliced one of daggers across her own opponent's chest while the other blocked the second man's attack. "It was just a little, harmless kiss. Don't get all girly on me."

"Girly?" Hawke snapped, the wench thought she was being girly?

"Focus!" Fenris ordered.

"I have a better idea, Hoppy." Isabella said with a smirk. Calling him the nickname Hawke had wanted to name him. "Why don't you just hurry and confess your true feelings about her before this gets ugly."

Taking that completely the wrong way, Hawke turned and glared at the two. "I don't care to know, thank you. The broody bastard made it perfectly clear how he feels about me. No need to rub it in, wench."

"Hawke, please…" Fenris started but was interrupted by Isabela.

"Wench? Don't you go all Aveline on me too!" Isabela grumbled while the men around them just looked confusingly at one another. Clearly not understanding why the three were arguing when they were suppose to be fighting them.

The large man that Hawke had plucked the eye from appeared behind Fenris. Before the elf could react, the man had him by the throat. Fenris grunted as the man's hold on him tightened, his feet dangled in the air.

"Whoa ugly!" Isabela shouted as she took in the sight of the giant man. She then grabbed Hawke by the arm and pulled her towards her. Isabela then bent over, Hawke barrel rolled over her back then planted her feet firmly against the man's side. With the force of her kick, she sent him sprawling back. His hold on Fenris broke and the elf landed on his feet. Fenris quickly sunk his blade deep into the man's chest then turned on another before they could run him through with their swords.

Landing on her feet, Hawke swung her blade and sliced the man across his back, Fenris then sank his own blade into the same man's chest.

Suddenly, lightening struck one of the towers nearby. The night lit up and the deafening sound of the thunder caught Hawke off guard. Now her head really throbbed with pain. It was all it took for her to loose focus for two of the remaining thugs to make their move. While trying to regain her balance, the two men rushed at her back. Fenris having seen their moves, shield her body with his. He raised the Blade of Mercy and blocked the first man's blow. The second man was faster, he spun around and sliced Fenris across his back. The elf grunted in pain as the blade cut through his armor and sliced across his flesh.

Hawke cursed and quickly pulled Fenris behind her. Raising her own blade in time to block the second man's sword from hitting Fenris again. Isabela's dagger appeared through their attacker's chest, the man cried out in pain before she kicked him off her blade. The first man stumbled back a moment, but started to lunge forward. With the flick of her wrist, Isabela flung her dagger towards him. The blade flew through the air and sunk deep into the man's chest. His legs gave out from under him and fell upon his back, grasping the dagger.

The ground was soon littered with bodies, but the three companions were still out numbered. Fenris was on his knees, gasping from the pain. Hawke knelt beside him, her blade held out as she watched the others draw nearer.

"Well, I'm out of ideas…" Isabela muttered, she'd plucked her dagger from the man's chest and stood protectively over Fenris and Hawke. "Quite the mess you've gotten us into. Hawke."

Really? She was pointing the blame on her? Andraste's ass…

Just as Hawke was trying to find words to call Isabela, she felt Fenris's hand gently take her hand into his. Startled, she lowered her gaze to his. "Hawke…" Fenris started, "Marian, what you saw back there…it wasn't-"

"I know what I saw." Hawke interrupted, her tone coming out far harsher than planned. Sighing, she looked away from him. "Don't try to tell me different. I should of taken the hint when I heard you say it was over to Anders. I was foolish."

"Look out!" Isabela shouted.

Just as one of the men swung his sword forward, Fenris dived for Hawke. The blade barely missed them as Hawke fell onto her back with Fenris laying protectively above her. Isabela threw her blade and it struck the man in the throat.

"Perhaps you two should wait till after this fight is over." Isabela pointed out.

Pain filled screams echoed into the night, catching the three off guard. Hawke turned her gaze in time to see two men fall to their knees a slender man appeared from behind them. "Well now… you three decided to have some fun without me, yes?" Zervan chuckled while playfully twirling his blades.

Isabela placed a hand upon her hip, "Bout bloody time your fine ass showed up."

The elf chuckled while looking at the remaining thugs. "My dear Isabela, I know you like my fine ass, but now is not the time to praise it. Anyway, when you didn't come back to the Hanged Man, I figured something was up. So I thought I'd investigate."

Hawke stared up into Fenris's eyes as he looked down at her, his body still protectively on top of hers. The two hadn't been this close since the night they were together. She felt her heart skip a beat and forced herself to clear the confusing thoughts that began to fill her mind. This was not the time nor the place for this. Gently, Hawke placed her hand upon Fenris's chest and began to push him off of her. "Help him to his feet." She told Isabela, whom placed a hand under his arm to help him up.

"Oh shit…its Zevran Arainai!" One of the thugs choked out. Zevran just grinned at the man.

"Who?" Another asked.

"He's part of the Antivan Crows. This isn't good!"

"Ah, ah…Former, Antivan Crow. But just as dangerous as ever." Zevran corrected proudly.

Climbing to her feet, Hawke turned to look at the Antivan elf, glad to see him again. "I take it your well known?"

Zevran held out his blades and shrugged, "What can I say? Someone as ridiculously awesome like myself has a great reputation." Turning his gaze on the thugs, he took a step towards them. "Shall we play?"

"N-no…we'll leave!" Said another thug, the group began to back away slowly.

"No…wait!" Zevran shouted as he watched the men take off running. Looking like someone just kicked his favorite puppy, he sadly bowed his head as his shoulders slumped over. "No one ever wants to play with me…"

Isabela rolled her eyes as she sheathed her blades. "Oh come on, you have plenty of fun with me."

Sheathing his own blades, Zevran replied quickly. "I meant the slicing and dicing kind of fun, my dear."

Fenris grunted in pain as Hawke carefully checked the wound on his back. There was so much blood and it was too dark to tell just how deep the cut was. "We need to get him to Anders." She instructed.

"Let's get him to your place first. It's closer and I want to make sure you both are safe. I'll get Anders afterward." Isabela replied.

"Fine, let's go." Hawke gently placed Fenris's arm around her shoulders to help him walk. Even though she was furious with him, he still had saved her. She would not turn on him now.

Moments later, the four were upstairs in Hawke's bedroom. The door was closed, since Hawke did not want to awaken Orana or Sandal. Fenris sat on a stool by the fire while Isabela and Zevran removed his armor. Hawke was busy getting a bowl of warm water, soap, towels and healing ointment to clean his wound.

After the wound was properly cleaned and the blood was wiped away, it turned out that he had been indeed lucky. For the cut was not deep, only superficial.

"All that blood and it was just a mere scratch. You're a lucky one, Gloworm." Isabela said playfully.

Fenris just grunted in reply while Hawke knelt beside him and prepared to apply the soothing ointment. He watched her hesitate as her hand hovered over his back. Looking to Isabela she said darkly, "You should be doing this."

Isabela rolled her eyes at Hawke, "Not again… Why can't you believe that nothing is going on between us."

Zevran arched a brow, "Did I miss something?"

Before Isabela could answer, Hawke beat her to it. "Oh, just the part that I caught the two necking in Fenris's run down borrowed mansion." Her tone harshly sarcastic.

Fenris winced at the tone of her words, but he too began to grow annoyed. "Damn it, Hawke. It's not what you think!"

Hawke just glared back at him, "Don't want to hear it." She began to climb to her feet but Isabela was faster. The woman planted her hands upon Hawke's shoulders and shoved her back to the floor. "Hey!"

"Listen Hawke. After everything you've done for me, do you really think I would betray you like that?" Isabela said calmly, "Do you truly think of me like some kind of sleazy snake?"

Hawke met her gaze, "Then why were you kissing him?"

Zevran groaned and placed a hand to his forehead, "Oh no Isabela…what did you do?"

"Nothing!" Isabela replied in defense.

"Bullshit." Hawke snapped.

Sighing, Isabela turned her gaze back on Hawke. "Okay, I kissed him. But it wasn't that kind of a kiss! Look, after what you said to me outside your door, I got upset. But not because you thought I was trying to steal him from you over the years. Well, it hurt but that's not the main reason. I got upset because you two know that life is too damn short. I see how you both look at each other. Everyone does. Hawke, when you look away, Fenris watches your every move. Not like how a stalker would spy on his prey, but how someone who realized what he gave up. He loves you, he's just too bloody stubborn to admit it. I don't know what exactly happened between you two, but damn, you need to just work it out and ravish each other like there's no tomorrow."

Hawke turned her back on Isabela, suddenly feeling very confused. She felt Isabela's hand upon her shoulder, "That kiss was just an innocent one. It wasn't like, 'Oh maker, give it to me now,' kind of kiss. More like 'Aw…what cute little puppy eyes you have!' kind of kiss. I promise Hawke, that's all it was. If you had looked more closely, you would have seen that his arms were at his sides. He wasn't enjoying it."

"I don't have puppy eyes…" Fenris scowled under his breath, he too turned around so that his back faced the others.

Zevran coughed loudly, "Puppy-eyes!" Seeing the angry glare from Fenris, Zevran did his best to fight his grin. Clearing his throat, he added jokingly, "Excuse me, I must be catching something."

"Besides…" Isabela started again as she walked over to Zevran. "Zevran here is all the elf I ever need." She chuckled and placed her arm around his waist.

Zevran grinned wickedly, "I certainly hope so."

Clapping her hands together, Isabela continued, "Well, we'll just leave you two alone so you can talk. If that wound still bugs you in the morning Fenris, don't be shy to visit Anders. You might despise the guy but remember, it will only take a minute for him to heal ya." Before closing the door behind her, Isabela added playfully, "Oh and do try to keep it down. Don't want to wake up the kiddies with your loud moaning."

Hawke turned and threw a towel as the door closed behind them. The woman might be telling the truth… but she couldn't help but feel pissed.

The two sat in awkward silence for a moment before Hawke grabbed another clean cloth and began to soak it with warm water. "Turn around." She ordered, the wound on his back began to bleed again, but only a little. With a nod, Fenris obeyed, turning around on the stool so that she could care for the wound.

The only sounds that could be heard came from the fireplace, the wood crackling from the heat. Gently as possible, Hawke began to lightly dab the cloth over the wound.

"Do you want to talk?" Fenris asked quietly.

Hawke shook her head, even though she knew he couldn't see the gesture. "Not right now." She said calmly.

Taking a deep breath Fenris exhaled it out slowly, the feel of her hand upon his back helped ease the pain a little, but it wasn't enough. His body ached to feel more of her touch, wanting nothing more than to tell her how he truly felt, but she was not ready. After how he'd treated her back on the ship. He was so angry back then, angry with her and that damned mage Anders. He knew she was just trying to keep the two of them from killing each other, but his temper had gotten the best of him. With how he had seen Anders with her, touching her the way he had once touched her. How he held her close, it was too much. But as Fenris remembered how she found him with Isabela… The way she looked at him with those powerful eyes of hers… he winced at the memory. It was pure torture.

At first he thought it was his imagination, that she really wasn't there standing in his doorway. Like it was just one of the many dreams he had every night, just waiting there for his touch. But alas, she'd truly had been there. He knew he would never be able to forget the hurt he saw within her eyes as she stared back at him.

Maker knew what was going through her mind just then, even though Isabela had told the truth. Nothing ever happened between him and the woman. Even though Fenris remembered how Isabela flirted with him in the past, it wasn't anything serious. She just liked making people blush or perhaps…had it been more? He closed his eyes, not wanting to think of that second thought. Even if Isabela wanted him, it was Hawke that stolen his closed off heart.

"Up." Came Hawke's voice, bringing him from the haunting thoughts.

"What?" He asked, sounding confused.

"Arms. Raise them up so I can bandage you." She instructed, after already being finished with applying the healing ointment.

"Oh… sorry." Clearing his throat, Fenris began to raise is arms, wincing from the stinging pain. He watched as she began to wrap the bandaged around his chest. As she knelt in front of him, he waited for her to meet his gaze, but she was determined to avoid eye contact. Instead she remained quiet. The silence was unbearable. Not being able to remain silent any longer, he spoke. "We should discuss what happened."

Hawke narrowed her eyes as she continued wrapping. "There's nothing to talk about."

He tilted his head at her, "The look in your eyes tells me different."

That did it. She hesitated a moment, then reluctantly met his gaze. "What do you want me to say, Fenris?"

His gaze softened as he took a breath, "I want you to say that…you've realized there's nothing going on between Isabela and myself."

Hawke looked away and began to wrap again. "So I keep hearing."

"Do you believe it?" He asked, studying her fair face. When she didn't answer, he leaned towards her. "Marian…"

"Don't." Her tone that once been soft as a whisper, turned harsh. She didn't have to say it, the look on her face told him that she was still uncertain. Sighing, he leaned back. "You are just as stubborn as I am. Why can't you believe us?"

"Why can't you just drop it?" She met his gaze once more, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I do." Now he was getting annoyed. "I would never hurt you like that, Hawke-"

Her snort interrupted him as she roughly tied the knot in the bandage. "Just like the night you left. Right after we made love, you left. You didn't even look back and ever since then, you've been avoided me like the plague. Yeah…you really didn't want to hurt me alright. You have a funny way of-"

"You know why I left!" Fenris snapped angrily, interrupting her. He narrowed his eyes. That night he explained to her why he had to walk away from her. It was the hardest thing he had ever done and everyday he regretted doing it. Did she truly think so low of him?

"I told you I would help you! That you didn't need to leave. That we could work through it, but no…You still left." Her voice started to rise along with her anger. "I guess you took that as a sign of pity as well. Just like how I afford to teach you to read. You snapped at me then, even though all I was wanting to do was help you."

A tick in his jaw began to form as he listened to her scowl him. Did she not realize it was just as painful for him as it was for her? He looked away, unable to look at the hurt within her eyes. This wasn't the Hawke he'd fallen in love with. No, that was wrong. For it was her. She was just as fierce as the first day he met her. He may have respected the woman at the beginning, and disagreed with almost everything that she did. When he tried to tell her about how wrong it was for mages to roam free, she argued with him until he threw his hands up in frustration. Oh and don't even get him started about the time she dragged him into the Fade for the sake of a half breed mage. _'We have to help him!'_ she had said, _'It was the right thing to do!'_ Bah…! He had to admit it though, she was a trip. One that he found himself enjoying, well at times anyway.

As for their first and only night together, it hadn't been long enough. Being this close to her again, it took every ounce of will power to keep him from pinning her to the floor. His entire well being screamed orders for him to pull her into his arms and kiss her until she gave in. But no, she wouldn't give in. He knew her far too well, Hawke was too upset to just let herself go to him. Besides, he was never really the dashing type. His specialty was ripping peoples still beating hearts out of their chests and bad mouthing mages. At least that's what the others had said.

"You're done." Hawke said, voice emotionless. "You can go now." She placed her hand against his shoulder, but it wasn't in a comforting way. She only did that to help herself climb to her feet.

Fenris sighed and was about to stand but stopped. She had said he can go… not should. There was no hint within her voice that ordered him to leave her room. Perhaps she did want him to stay… just couldn't bring herself to say it. Taking a deep breath, he decided to find out. Placing his hand over hers, he turned around on the stool to face her.

Slowly, Fenris reached out his other hand and gently cupped the side of her face. It took her a minute to give in and meet his gaze, but she didn't say a word. The look within her eyes was unreadable, no matter how hard he steadied her face.

"Before I go, allow me to say this at least…" He whispered.

"I don't want to hear-" Hawke started but he silenced her by gently covering her lips this his thumb. Grumbling, she sat back down and looked up at him.

"I know you may not believe me Hawke, but I'm going to say this anyway." He leaned in closer, "I know I was a fool that night… even over the last three long years, I've been a fool. I was a coward, I couldn't handle the pain nor the memories that came back to me. It was all too much. No matter what I say, it won't make it better. I can't take back what I did too you. Too us."

Hawke closed her eyes and lowered her head as he gently began to caress her soft lips with his thumb. "If I could travel through time, I'd go back to that night and not leave your side. I would tell you how I truly felt…"

She looked away for a moment, then turned back to him. "What would you have said?"

He took another deep breath before continuing. "That nothing would be worse than the thought of living without you." Then resting his brow lightly against hers he added softly, "If there's a future to be had...I will walk into gladly at your side." The moment the words left his lips, Fenris felt the tension in his body began to cease. It was there, at long last. Finally out in the open. It felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt even more relieved than he did knowing that Danarius and Hadriana were gone for good and would no longer be hunting him. That he could finally live his own life, perhaps even have a family of his very own without fearing that one day they would find him and shatter everything he held dear to his heart.

Yet, Fenris was finding himself dreading to hear Hawke's answer. Would she truly accept his apologize and accept him into her life once more? He tried to search her face for any sign of an answer, but it was expressionless.

After what seemed like ages, she finally spoke. Slowly, Hawke reached up and covered his hand with hers. As she opened her mouth to speak, Fenris realized he was holding his breath. "I'm sorry, Fenris." Hawke said sadly, gently she removed his hand from her face and placed it upon his knee. "I can't…" She sighed and looked into the fire. "I just can't go through that again. We'd just end up the same way."

The breath he'd been holding escaped his lips as he watched her, "Hawke…"

"You know it will, Fenris." She turned to look at him. "I can't bare the thought of you being tortured by me. Just physically being with you hurts, right? Because of those markings… Not only that, but what if being with me brings back something you would rather not remember? I don't want to be a bother to you."

"You could never be a bother." He replied honestly, but the look within her eyes told him that she'd made her up mind. It was over, he'd been too late.

Raising to her feet she carried the bowl of bloody water to the table and shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry, Fenris. I just can't…" Her tone wasn't harsh, instead he could detect the sorrow in it. Sorrow that he had caused.

The thunderstorm roared on outside, the heavy rain patted against the windows as they fell silent. Without a word, Fenris stood and began to dress. "I understand." He whispered after a moment.

As he made his way to the door, he noticed she was once again avoiding eye contact. Though he did not blame her, for he had done the same to her for so long. Grabbing onto the doorknob, he let his gaze fall upon her once more. "I hope at least… that we can remain friends."

She didn't speak, instead Hawke merely nodded. He couldn't see her face, but perhaps that was best. For he did not want to see just what expression was on it, if it was one of disgust or pain, would break him even more. Without another word, Fenris opened the door and stepped out into the hall, closing it behind him. He knew he had no one else to blame but himself, if only he hadn't left the night they shared together. If only he had stayed, this wouldn't of happened.

With every step towards the front door, Fenris felt his heart grow heavier. For some reason he was finding it hard to breathe, as if his very chest was slowly collapsing in on itself. He realized he'd been too cold to her in the past, remembering that he hadn't even thanked her for risking her life to save his. In fact he tried to recall the last time he said something kind to her. All he could remember was how he kept himself distant. Even though he'd just confessed his love to her, it was too late. The damage was done. The damage he had caused.

After listening to the soft click of the door closing behind Fenris, Hawke released the air she'd been holding. She gasped for fresh air, filling her lungs that were aching. She felt so damn dizzy, her head spun or was it the room? Maker, she hated this feeling. While Fenris was here, Hawke forced herself to not break down in front of him. She needed him gone, to think.

But as he sat there and said the very words she'd been longing to hear for so long…it was too much. Part of her wanted him gone while the other part screamed at her to go after him. The thoughts that ran through her mind was making her feel so light headed, it was so hard to breath.

Unable to stand still a moment longer, Hawke began to pace around the room. All she could think of was what he had just said to her and how she coldly just threw it back in his face. What had she been thinking?

Well, she was tired of feeling the pain, the emptiness, being haunted by him. Everything about Fenris haunted her, refusing to leave her be. She wanted it gone, she wanted him gone. No, not him. That was the last thing she wanted. Closing her eyes, Hawke spun around and slammed her fists into the table. The bowl of water crashed to the floor, spilling everywhere. Breathing heavy, Hawke tried to regain control but it was so hard to breath. Grunting, she reached up and ripped the vest she'd been wearing off. Tossing to the floor, she stood wearing the button shirt she'd worn beneath it. The vest had been too damn tight… No dammit, it wasn't the vest. She was till finding it hard to breathe.

_'Go after him…'_ She heard a voice in her mind. Shaking her head, Hawke glanced up at the painting of her mother that hung on the wall before her. Seeing her smiling face, the knowing look with her sparkling eyes, it began to ease the building tension within her muscles. It was comforting to look at, knowing that her mother might be watching over her.

While examining the painting, Hawke found herself thinking about how much her mother risked to be with the man she loved. Hawke's father had been a mage, an apostate even while her mother was a noble. A forbidden love her mother's parents had said. They ordered her to leave him, but she refused. Her love was that great, even though it pained Leandra to leave her family behind, she ran away with her true love. Why couldn't she be as strong as her mother?"

_'I'm so proud of you…'_ Her mothers last words entered her mind. _'My little girl grew up to be so strong.'_

"Am I?" Hawke asked the painting, "I don't feel very strong." If she was, she would go after the one she loved. Her gaze drifted to the mirror in the corner, seeing her reflection she saw that tears were falling. "Who's the stubborn one now?" This was foolish… she was in love with Fenris. Was she truly just going to let him walk away?

Narrowing her eyes, Hawke turned away from the mirror. Without even realizing it, she was already out the door and half way down the stairs. Flinging herself against the front door, she hurled it open and stepped out into the rain. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. The flashing of lightening helped her view as she searched for Fenris.

There, a good ways away, she saw his retreating form. She bolted towards him, her boots splashing through the water puddles as she shouted after him. "Fenris!" Hawke called out to him a second time, the thunder was draining out her shouts. As she called out to him a third time, he stopped and glanced behind him.

His eyes widened in alarm as she ran towards him. He looked back at her, as if unable to believe she was coming after him. Turning around he began to walk towards her. Once reaching him, Hawke flew her arms around his neck and held him close. Closing her eyes she tried to catch her breath, "You're right…" She breathed against his ear. "I'm just as stubborn as you are."

Fenris wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck with his lips. Closing his eyes, he smiled against her skin. "I won't argue with you there." He teased.

Hawke sighed as she held him tighter against her, "You can argue with me all you want…Just believe me when I say I don't want anyone but you."

That was all Fenris needed to hear. Pulling away a little he then pressed his lips firmly against hers. Hawke breathed against his lips, sighing softly as she returned the passion. The storm raged on around them as they stood there in the rain. Completely lost in the moment, no storm was going to interrupt them now.

Breathlessly, Fenris broke the kiss and cupped her face in his hands. He watched as her eyes remained closed while she savored the memory of his lips against hers. When she opened her eyes, she saw that his markings were glowing slightly. However they weren't glowing because he was upset, there was… another reason why they glowed.

She noticed how his breathing had increased, and it wasn't because he was out of breath from the passionate kiss. With a knowing smiling, Hawke tilted her head at him and said teasingly, "My place?"

A hungry growl escaped Fenris's lips as he kissed her again. Then when he pulled away he whispered breathless, "Too crowded." Taking her gently by the hand he then began to pull her in the direction of his mansion.

Realizing his intentions, Hawke couldn't help but tease him again. "Oh…I see. You're planning to make noise."

"Don't tease me while we're blocks away. Now move those legs of yours." He replied, his tone was playful but also hasted.

The two sprinted towards the mansion, Hawke couldn't help but chuckle at the way Fenris tried to run even faster. She wanted to tease him again, saying how much he looked like a bunny in heat as he did his little hoppy run. Though she thought it be best to hold that until after they were alone.

Minutes later, Fenris pulled her inside and slammed the door shut, locking it. He forced himself to push her back as she tried to pin him against the wall right there, he already had a better place in mind. Once upstairs in his room, Fenris headed over to the table that she'd caught him and Isabela kissing against. Hawke hesitate as the memory hit her, but she knew in her heart she believed Fenris meant it that he wanted no one but her. Hawke jumped when she saw him lash out his arm and sent the bottles of wine and books to the floor. She arched a brow at him, "Uh, Fenris…there is a bed over there you know..."

He turned and grinned wickedly at her, "We'll get to that soon enough." Without another word he gently took her by the arm and pulled her against him. Their lips locked as he lifted her up and sat her upon the table. Suddenly pain shot up her arm, causing her to gasp. Instantly Fenris pulled away, "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"It's your damn gauntlets…they hurt." She chuckled while rubbing her arms where he'd held her.

"I'm sorry..." He quickly apologized.

Hawke merely smiled at him, "No worries. We can fix that." Already she began to remove them. Once they were off she tossed them aside and pulled him against her. As he began to kiss her neck, she burst out laughing. His lips tickled the sensitive area. Pulling away yet again, he looked at her with a questioning look. "Sorry…you're doing great. Keep it up Hoppy." Hawke teased.

Fenris tilted his head at her, "What did you call me?"

Smiling, Hawke leaned forward and began to remove his armor. "I called you Hoppy. Deal with it."

He rolled his eyes, "Please tell me you're not going to give me a cheesy nickname too."

Tossing his chest plate to the floor she grabbed him by the leather collar and pulled him forward. "Oh, you bet your sweet lyrium tattooed ass I am."

Closing his eyes he lightly pressed his lips against hers, he placed his hands on the table against her hips. "But why Hoppy?"

"Because you hop like a bunny when you run." She teased.

He growled against her lips in a playful manner. "I do not…"

Hawke smiled as she looked into his eyes, "Do too."

A few hours later, Hawke awoke to find Fenris resting comfortably beside her in the bed. His taught tanned body was tangled up within the bed sheets. The tevinter elf's white hair was a mess, the long bangs covered his eyes. All Hawke could see were his lips, lips that were asking to be kissed again. She blushed remembering what those talented lips could do. Even though it was tempting, she dared not wake him. He looked so peaceful, it would be a crime to wake him.

She lay there beside him, her arm draped gently crossed his bare chest. The feel of his chest rising and falling as he slept was comforting. Her leg rested over his as she nuzzled against him. It was still dark outside, Hawke wasn't sure just what time it was. The storm had finally died down, though every now and then she could hear thunder rumble in the distance. There was now just a light drizzle outside, gentle sounds of the rain just added to the blissful moment. A moment that she hoped they would share many times over.

So this was what happiness felt like. She hadn't felt it in so long, she nearly forgotten. Last night, she made sure that he knew just how much she loved him and how happy he made her. After watching Fenris sleep for awhile, Hawke couldn't help but find herself wanting to wake him. Unable to resist, she carefully raised a hand and began to lightly tickle his right ear. Fenris didn't awaken, however his ear began to twitch from her feathery touch. She smiled and moved to do the same motion against the bridge of his nose. At first he didn't react, though as Hawke ran her finger down the length of his nose he began to stir. She repeated the action again and this time to her amusement, Fenris snorted in his sleep, shaking his head lightly.

To keep from laughing, she placed the pillow against her lips. This was too funny…not to mention cute. When she began to trace her finger down his nose again, his hand snatched up and caught her. She chuckled when he opened his eyes and smiled at her. Bringing her hand to his lips he lay a soft kiss upon it, "Good morning." He whispered while stretching.

"Indeed." Hawke agreed, returning his smile. "Get use to it, I plan to have many more with you."

"Tempting…" He teased, then in one fluid motion he flipped her upon her back and began to nuzzle her neck with his lips. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she saw his markings begin to glow again.

"Hmm…play time again?" She said teasingly.

Fenris chuckled, his warm breath tickling her ear. "Yes, but the rules have changed."

Tilting her head to the side, she arched a brow at him. "What rules?"

"We'll make them up as we go." Fenris breathed against her mouth as he kissed her. "Now where were we?"

The next time Hawke woke, the sun was shining down on her, casting her body in a soft warm glow. As she stirred and stretched out, she didn't feel Fenris beside her. Instantly she sat up, her tired eyes were blurry from sleep. After rubbing them, she tried to blink away the blurriness and glanced around the room. Fenris was no where to be found.

"Oh no…" Hawke whispered as she leaned against the bed post. She hoped this wasn't a repeat of their first night together. Last night, she had told him, if the pain or the memories returned, to let her know. She even tried to be gentle, but he had told her to not hold back. 'Maker… please tell me that being rough with him last night didn't make his tortured past flash before his eyes again…' Hawke wasn't sure if she would be able to handle his rejection a second time.

Then the sounds of approaching foot steps caught her attention. Wrapping the sheets around her, Hawke waited to see who was there. The breath she'd been holding escaped her lips when she saw Fenris enter the room. Relief washed over as she noticed he was carrying a basket as he neared the bed.

His emerald eyes gleamed as he stepped into the sunlight. Setting the basket upon the bed he smiled at her, "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you. Since the kitchen is remarkably bare, I thought I'd bring something from the market." She must have had a worried expression upon her face, for then he asked, "Are you alright?"

Hawke smiled, it took every ounce of will power to keep her from pulling him into the bed with her. Looking from his gaze to the basket, she felt herself relax. She'd been foolish to think he would leave her again, she needed to remind herself that he was here for good this time. Fenris had said so himself last night. "Yes, I'm fine." She said gently, while reaching out a hand she removed the napkin from the basket. Inside was a small jar of honey, a bottle of grape juice, berries and freshly baked rolls as well as pastries that all smelled amazing. She sniffed as she added happily. "It's all fine, thank you for this."

Sitting down beside her, Fenris leaned in and placed a soft kiss against her lips. "You thought I left, didn't you?" He asked, his voice a whisper.

"No." She failed with her bluff.

He sighed and placed his hand beneath her chin, gently making her look up at him. "I told you Hawke, that if there's a future to be had, I will gladly walk into it by your side. I'm not going anywhere."

Hawke fell silent for a moment before replying softly, "Then we best make sure there is a future."

He nodded, knowing that there was much to be done. The situation with the templars and the mages, as well as everything else going on, still needed to be settled. But she didn't want to think of those problems at this moment. All she wanted was to have this perfect morning with the one she loved before something ruined it.

Fenris began to remove the two fruit pastries from the basket. After wrapping one up in a napkin, he held it out to Hawke. "I hope you're hungry."

"Very." She replied with a smile. Maker, did that smell good. Without being able to help herself, Hawke took a large bite out of the sweet pastry. She moaned as she savored the delicious taste.

Fenris chuckled and began to eat his own.

Once finished, Hawke glanced around the room. "You know… I think its about time you left this place behind."

"I know." Fenris mumbled, "Aveline has told me I need to find a new place to live, she's having a hard time keeping people from coming around here." He shrugged, "But I can't afford a new place to live-"

"Fenris…" Hawke interrupted, looking at him with a knowing smile. "I don't want you to move some place else. I want you to move in with me."

Raising his gaze from his half eaten pastry, he looked up at her. A small smile formed upon his lips as he watched her closely. "Are you certain?"

"Hmm…" Hawke smiled, looking away. "Am I certain that I want you to live with me?" Before he could say another word, she reached out and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him forward. Her lips pressed against his as she gave him her answer. "Does that answer your question?" She breathed against his lips.

Not wanting the basket filled with food to fall to the floor, Fenris picked it up and set it on the floor before pulling her into his arms. "Not quite." He answered playfully, letting his hand brush the loose strands of hair from her eyes. "I could use a little more persuading."

Closing her eyes, Hawke sighed against his lips. So this is what it felt like to be happy. For the longest time, she dreamed of moments like this with Fenris. Yet this time it wasn't a dream, it was real. Her broody elf was truly here with her and this time, he wasn't going to go away. She planned to make sure there would be a future for them together, whatever happens, whatever comes their way, she would be ready to fight for it. Nothing was going to ruin their happiness.

Pulling away from the kiss, Hawke smiled wickedly at Fenris as she began to remove his shirt. "Get ready to be persuade…"

It was a little after noon when Fenris and Hawke arrived at her estate. They carried what little possessions he had in two wooden boxes, which was mostly books, clothing and other items. Hawke planned to stop by Aveline's office later to inform her that the mansion could now be reclaimed.

Sandal was looking over his case of enchantments, turning to look at her when they walked in. His smile brought relief, for Hawke was still worried he was afraid of her after what happened last night. Apparently that piece of Orana's cherry pie helped.

Fenris headed into the study with his box of books while Hawke brought the other one to the bedroom. When she came back down stairs, Anders was awaiting for her near the fireplace.

"Anders?" Hawke asked, sounding surprised. "Is everything alright?"

The mage turned away from the fire to look at her. "Isabela told me to stop by to check on-" Anders fell silent when Fenris entered the room. "Fenris..." Clearing his throat, he continued. "She said you had quite the run in with Hightown's local trouble makers last night and that he was injured. She said he would still be here."

Hawke winced at the tone of his voice, he wasn't happy that she'd chosen to be with Fenris. Knowing Isabela, she probably told Anders everything that happened. Well… most likely she forgot to add the part where she was caught kissing Fenris.

"Is that a problem, mage?" Fenris demanded, narrowing his eyes at him.

Anders just glared at him, "It doesn't matter what I think. It's Hawke's decision."

"That's right." Fenris replied while walking over to stand beside Hawke.

"Thank you for coming, Anders." Hawke started, hoping to try and keep the peace. "I appreciate it." She looked to Fenris, "Would you like for him to check how the wound is doing?"

"No. It's fine." Fenris replied, once again the stubbornness returned.

"Good." Said Anders, then turning more serious he turned his gaze to Hawke. "I need to speak with you, in private. There's something I need help with."

"Anders," Hawke said gently, "You know I'll help you, but you needn't keep it a secrete from Fenris. He'll most likely come with us as well as the others to help you."

Anders sighed, "Very well." Then suddenly, he seemed to become very nervous. He kept looking away as he reached a hand up to toy with the Tevinter Chantry amulet she'd given him ages ago. "I'm… going to be trying something and I thought that… that you would like to be part of it." Straightening, he continued. "You were right all along, Hawke. What I did with Justice was unnatural. It should never have happened."

"Good, he finally sees the light." Fenris huffed.

Hawke gently elbowed Fenris in the side, giving him a look that told him to behave. She was glad to hear that, to see that Anders had finally come to his senses. She knew he had good intentions for why he merged that spirit of Justice, yet she just couldn't avoid the bad feelings she had about it. She was worried for his safety. "Is there anyway to undo it?"

Ignoring Fenris's little remark, Anders replied, "I've spent the last three years researching the methods of Tevinter Magisters. They're the only ones who have ever sought to reverse the spirit possession, not just behead the victims. I believe I have a formula for a potion that can separate Justice and me. Without killing either."

"Is it dangerous?" Hawke asked, hoping this would go as smoothly as possible. Even though she was well aware there was always dangers when it came to magic.

"I believe this will be worth the cost." Anders replied, his gaze meeting hers.

"That was going to be my next question…" Hawke replied honestly.

A look of relief crossed over Ander's handsome, yet tired face. "I knew you would stand behind me on this. Even if…" His voice trialed off as he looked away.

When he didn't continued, Hawke turned her head slightly and asked gently, "Even if, what Anders?"

He lowered his eyes to the floor a second before meeting her gaze, "Nothing. I've gathered most of what I need, but there are some...outlandish ingredients I was hoping you'd help me collect. A powder the Tevinters call "sela petrae." and a small amount of drakestone."

Sela petrae? Well that was something she hadn't heard of before. "Where would we find this… Sela petrae?"

"It's a crystal that forms from a concentrated manure and...urine." Anders replied.

"Ew…" Hawke arched a brow at him.

"And you want to help him because…?" Fenris asked, clearly not liking what the mage was up too.

"He's my friend, Fenris. Friends help each other." Hawke replied honestly.

"That's right. Just like how I helped her to save you." Anders replied coldly.

Fenris narrowed his eyes angrily, though before he could reply with his own little remark, Hawke stepped in. "Just let me know when you're ready to collect these indigents you need."

"The sooner the better." Said Anders.

"Understood. I'll see what the others are up too. Perhaps we can do this tomorrow. Would that be alright?" She asked.

Anders nodded and turned to leave, "I appreciate this Hawke. Thank you for your help."

When Anders was gone, Fenris stormed over to the fireplace. "I don't like this."

"No kidding..." Hawke replied jokingly.

Fenris turned to glare at her. "I don't see how you can trust him."

Hawke sighed, when he looked away again, she walked over and gently placed her arms around his waist. Resting her chin against his shoulder, she asked softly. "Do you really want to fight about this, Fenris? Because I had much more fun things planned for us this evening."

A mere grumble was his reply. Like he didn't know what to say or was still thinking about just how tempting her offer was. When he remained silent, Hawke playfully nipped at his pointy ear. "If you want to argue, that's fine too. I'm starting to think that arguing with me is like foreplay to you. Just so you know, I'll always win." Her voice playful.

"Is that so?" Fenris chuckled, turning around to look at her.

"Yes." Hawke grinned, placing her hands upon her hips.

"Care to test that theory?" Fenris asked as he pulled her into his arms.

Smiling, she lightly pressed her lips against his while whispering, "Bring it."

Taking Hawke by the hand, Fenris began to lead her up the stairs towards their bedroom, smiling the whole way.

* * *

><p><strong>First off, Happy Valentine's Day! <strong>

**Second, I'm really sorry that this was posted to so late, been sick =/**

**But I do hope you enjoyed my very first fanfic, I had a blast writing it ^.^ **

**I've been thinking for awhile now to do a second one, though it would be a Devil May Cry story...but not sure yet. I've had the plot in mind for years and have kept adding to it, it takes place right after DMC2. But gah, not sure if I should write it or not, since there's many die hard fans out there (including myself) that might get annoyed. Hmm...decisions, decisions. Oh well, anyways, again sorry for any spelling errors I've missed. And if you'd like, please feel free to leave reviews. Have a good week! :D**


End file.
